Extraño primer encuentro
by Erzsebeth.77
Summary: Wade ha sido contratado para una misión de secuestro. ¿Que tendrá que ceder Peter para salvar a su amigo? ¿Qué consecuencias tendra? Fail Sunnary Spideypool Slash H/H si no te gusta no entres
1. Prologo

Wade pasaba distraídamente las hojas del comic que había encontrado. No era de su universo, eso le quedo claro desde el momento que lo empezó a leer, pero si algo sabía es que todos los universos tenían características parecidas entre ellos. Tomó la chimichanga de la mesa junto a su sofá, dándole un mordisco —Así que "Peter Parker" es nombre del hombre araña... Creo que puedo entretenerme con esto –Siguió concentrado en su actividad hasta que el teléfono a su lado lo distrajo

—Deadpool, "The Merc with a Mouth" Al habla –Se hizo una pausa –Mamá, ya te he dicho que dejes de llamar ¡Las madres y los hijos no se supone deban hacer eso! ¿Un trabajo? ¿A quién hay que matar? Oh... ¿Sin matar? ¡Eso le quita lo divertido! –bufó- Pero bueno, dame el nombre del objetivo y donde encontrarlo –Oyó con atención todos los requisitos de la misión –Así que es eso... Interesante, trabajar para él siempre significa mucho dinero, Acepto. Hasta luego Ma –Colgó el teléfono y se acomodó la máscara. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a buscar su traje y demás "herramientas" para su trabajo –Muy bien, hora de ganarse los panqueques del día –Enfundó sus últimas pistolas en sus bolsillos (¿Por qué Rob amaba los bolsillos?) y salió listo a su misión

o-o

—Ya me voy Katja –El castaño tomó su mochila, que había dejado en la sala principal del edificio para despedirse de la mujer, y se dirigió a la puerta

—Suerte en la escuela hoy Peter, no vuelvas tan tarde y cuida de los niños –La mujer, de cabello anaranjado, claramente teñido, amarrado en una coleta, con unas gafas sencillas, una apariencia levemente rolliza (lo cual la hacía ver más maternal a los ojos de los chicos) y ojos cafés fue la que le contesto. Una chica se acercó a ambos, colocándose a lado de Peter, se veía que era algunos años menor que él

—No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola

—Lo sé Jessica y si no, tienes a ese chico que lo haría por ti. Es capaz de intimidar hasta los de ultimo grado–Bromeó Peter y luego volvió hacia Katja –Por cierto, no prometo nada sobre lo de volver temprano –Corrió afuera del edificio, oyendo el grito de enojo de la mujer y viendo al "chico" de Jessica a su salida pero sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, siguiendo su camino hacía su escuela. Acababa de entrar en 9° Grado, con 14 años era uno de los más jóvenes de su clase, aunque también uno de los más inteligentes, lo cual no podría comprobar con sus notas. Desde que el accidente con la araña que lo había mutado hace un año su vida había cambiado completamente. Sumándole la muerte de la única figura paterna que tenía habían causado un gran impacto en él, y en el uso de sus poderes "Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad". Había quedado solo con su tía, pero al poco tiempo, quizá por la tristeza, quizá por alguna otra causa que desconocía, ella decidió acompañar a su tío dejándole completamente solo y entrando en el "sistema". Él no estaba enojado con ella, la extrañaba, y le había dolido quedarse solo, pero había buscado refugio en su faceta de héroe, aquella que todos amaban (o casi todos). Ahora vivía en un orfanato de beneficencia que patrocinaba algún tipo rico que rara vez había visto. Tenía algunos compañeros agradables, y algunos no tanto, pero lograba apañárselas bien, además de que le era más fácil esconder su otra faceta, porque bueno, al ser tantos él era casi invisible. Al menos la cuidadora era capaz de recordar su nombre (probablemente el de todos) y siempre lo despedía con entusiasmo. Finalmente llegó a su escuela y evitando las bromas de Flash Thompson (El atleta, típico galán del colegio) entró a clases.

-¡Pete! Gracias a Dios llegas. ¿Me podrías pasar la tarea de Química?

-No es tu nerd personal Harry –Una chica rubia, apartando al mencionado Harry se acercó más a Peter –Y por cierto... ¿Podrías pasarme la tarea también? Es que estuve muy ocupada y no pude terminarla

Peter imaginaba en que estuvo "ocupada", siendo novia de Flash, pero le restó importancia –Lo siento Gwen, la verdad es que yo tampoco la pude hacer... Voy a tratar de hacerla ahora mismo –Les dedico una sonrisa y se concentró en terminar sus deberes a lo que los dos se fueron preocupados a sus asientos. Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que él ya había terminado el ejercicio, el profesor entró dando inicio a la clase.

o-o

¡Ooooh, Let's go!~-Deadpool llegó al lugar designado, y asomó por la ventana del edificio –Química Wow, creo que es hora de darles una lección –canturreo mientras pegaba unos explosivos en esta, para después prestar atención a los estudiantes, deteniéndose en un castaño ojos hazel que se encontraba en la primera fila –A ti te he visto en algún lado... Recordaría una cara tan linda como esa –Claro, a través de la ventana nadie podía oírlo. –Ooops, mala idea quedarse tanto tiempo aquí pega- –Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los explosivos hicieron efecto, haciendo que cayera al suelo con varias cortadas que en otro caso sería mortales –O, como sea –Se levantó quitándose los vidrios y entró al salón, encontrando a su objetivo –Hola, Harryboy, es hora de dar un paseo con tu tío Deadpool

TBC

* * *

Debería terminar Recuerdos del pasado, ¿Cambios del presente? pero pos aqui me tienen.  
Okay, asi introducimos a los personajes de Deadpool y Spiderman en este universo, la Earth-49, la misma del otro fic.  
La introducción de Jessica fue totalmente no planeada, pero al momento se me ocurrió y la puse, así como el chico.  
La "madre" de Deapool esta basada en un comic en especifico que leí. Si averiguan quien es les doy un premio(?) Ok no.  
Si tienen alguna duda, quieren decirme si les gusto, o lo mucho que apesta pues ahí tienen los reviews  
Con eso me despido. Galleta virtual para ustedes~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Peter sintió el tintineo de su sentido arácnido, pero ya era tarde. La explosión lo mando disparado hacia el lado contrario del aula golpeándose contra la pared. Cuando pudo incorporarse, se sacudió algunos escombros y empezó a buscar a sus amigos a su alrededor, había demasiado humo, pero logro divisar a Gwen que estaba inconsciente en un una esquina y parecía que no tenia ninguna herida grave. Entre los demás alumnos, los que estaba conscientes, empezaron a salir huyendo del aula y Peter confiaba que pronto llamarían al 911. Aun no había visto a Harry asi que se quedo a buscarlo, tratando de dispersar el humo con sus manos, tosiendo de vez en cuando. Finalmente logró visualizar una figura roja con negro y al enfocar mejor logro distinguirla –¡Deadpool! –Nunca antes lo había visto en persona, pero cuando apenas iba iniciando como superhéroe, se dio a la tarea de investigar sobre los tipos _peligrosos. _Era increíble la cantidad de foros, videos y paginas de información que había sobre esta clase de sujetos. Y este en particular tenia su propia web para el solo, ¡Incluso un número de contacto! El tipo era un mercenario, un asesino y por lo que había leído, muy desequilibrado. Si hubiera podido escoger, desearía no haber tenido que encontrárselo nunca. De todos modos ¿Que quería un tipo como ese con una simple escuela? Se acercó mas y se escondió detrás de un pedazo de la pared que había salido volando durante la explosión y ahora le proporcionaba el escondite con la visión perfecta. Vio como el mercenario cargaba a alguien y cuando logro distinguirlo reaccionó –"¡Harry!" –Eso si tenia sentido, Harry era el heredero de la compañía Osborn y multimillonario, era obvio que lo quisieran lastimar. Aun asi se sorprendió de que no lo estuviera lastimando, si no llevándoselo... –"¡Espera un segundo!" –mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Deadpool dio un salto hacia la calle, huyendo y llevándose a su amigo. –"¡No puedo dejar que se lo lleven!" –Lanzó un ultimo vistazo a la habitación, viendo que solo quedaban algunos alumnos inconscientes –Hora de ser el héroe

~0~

–Okay... ¿Donde se suponía que debía entregar este paquete? –Wade se encontraba en un edificio abandonado, a unas calles de la escuela. Había ido todo el camino cargando al inconsciente Osborn y cuando llegaron a este lo había dejado tirado cerca de él –¿Como rayos se maneja esta cosa? Era más fácil solo decir _Bodyslide... –_El recuerdo hizo ensombrecer su expresión, pero solo tardo un minuto en reponerse –Cuando vea a ese enano de Weasel me las pagara por venderme mercancía pirata... ¿No Weasel era un estudiante de esa escuela? Creo que ya me debe un favor más si hice que saliera temprano de clases –Lo que el no sabia es que su distribuidor había quedado inconsciente y herido durante la explosión –Espera ¿Eso significa no nuevos juguetes por un tiempo? Creo que debí pensar mejor este plan –se sentó, intentando descifrar el aparato teletransportador

–Detente ahí! –Peter, con su traje ya puesto, había seguido el rastro hasta ahí y al verlo detenerse decidió enfrentarle –Deja al muchacho en este momento.

–¡Spiderman! Soy tu fan numero uno –Ignorando al muchacho que seguía inconsciente se acercó estrechando a un sorprendido Peter en un abrazo –Amo tu trabajo Spidey ¿Puedo decirte Spidey? Me encanta esa cosa que hace tu cabeza cuando hay peligro ¿Como se llama?

–Oye, suéltame –Definitivamente esto era algo que no se esperaba, el tío estaba bastante deschavetado –¡He venido a detenerte!

–Tal vez mejor te llame Pete, es más corto que Spidey –No solo se negaba a soltarlo, sino que seguía hablando sin parar

–¡YA SUELT- ¡¿Pete?!

–Si ya sabes, por Peter, Peter Parker ¿Ese es tu nombre no? – Al fin se digno a soltarlo.

El arácnido se quedo sin habla ¿Como es que sabia su identidad? Se quito la máscara, no tenia sentido seguir usándola frente a el

–¡Eras tu! Por eso te me hacías familiar –se acercó observándolo mejor –Te ves más joven que en el comic –Hizo una _facepalm_ –Cierto, no debo hablar de eso, reglas de universos.

Parker se alejo rápidamente –Mira lunático, no quiero problemas, solo vine a ayudar a mi amigo, asi que si podemos resolver esto sin pelear seria mejor para todos –Se fue acercando a Harry que seguía inconsciente (Pues ¿Que tan fuerte se golpeó en la explosión?... Bueno, tal vez se me cayó una o dos veces en el camino) y cuando estuvo a su lado una katana que venía de dirección de Deadpool lo detuvo, clavándose en medio

–Veras, no puedo permitir eso, mi cliente paga mucho por este chico, aunque... –se acercó y recupero su Katana –Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo

–¿Qué clase de acuerdo? Si creía que cometeria algún delito por el debía estar soñando. Si Jameson ya le hacía la vida imposible, menos quería darle razones para hacerlo

–Ten una cita conmigo.

Peter se quedo en blanco... ¿Porque rayos le pedía eso?... ¡Tenia 14 años y ese tipo estaba en sus veinticinco, tal vez 30! ¿Acaso era una clase de pedófilo? No le sorprendería si tomara en cuenta los demás desordenes que parecía tener...

–Ya sabes, una cita con Spiderman, ¡Apuesto a que sube mi rating con las fans!,–grito emocionado- Será divertido Pete~ –lo tomo de la barbilla quedado frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos (Bueno, mascara-ojos)

–No me llames Pete –Peter se separo del agarre, bastante nervioso y ligeramente colorado, evito mirarlo a la cara. El tipo era un loco, eso era cierto, y eso mismo lo hacia peligroso. No quería enfrentarse con el, y además ¿Solo era una cita, no? No se iban a casar o ser pareja o algo como eso. –¿Prometes que dejaras en paz a Harry?

–Te doy mi palabra de mercenario –alzó una mano "solemne" –No le volveré a tocar un solo cabello.

–Supongo que aceptare tu trato... Solo una cita, ¿Entendido? –Se acercó enfrentándolo, para demostrar que no le tenia miedo

–¿En serio? ¡Genial! Pasare por ti mañana cuando terminen tus clases. Le preguntaré a Weasel cuando terminan sus clases. Ahora tengo que irme –tomo de su bolsillo el aparato que estaba usando antes de que lo interrumpieran –Hasta mañana Spidey~ –Un punto de luz empezó cubrirlo, Peter se cubrió los ojos, cuando los abrió Deadpool había desaparecido. Aun no había podido procesar lo ocurrido pero lo más importante ahora era ayudar a Harry. Se volvió a poner la máscara y se acercó a el cargándolo y salió de edificio dirigiéndose al hospital con ayuda de sus telarañas, siempre amaba la sensación cuando se columpiaba, se sentía libre... Cuando llegaron cargo al muchacho al interior, dejando que unas enfermeras lo recostaran, alejándolo de el. Se aseguro que estuviera bien y salió del hospital, buscando un lugar para cambiarse. Una vez que había vuelto a su forma de civil empezó a dudar donde ir ¿Debía volver a la escuela, por si lo buscaban? ¿Entrar al hospital a averiguar el estado de sus compañeros? No sabia nada de Gwen... Decidió volver al hospital, los amigos siempre serian lo mas importante.

Después de que tomar su decision entro al hospital y vio que estaba abarrotado, parecía que todos los afectados en la explosión habían sido trasladados ahí. Se acercó para preguntar por sus amigos a las enfermeras, que lo ignoraron. Logró vislumbrar a su maestro de Química y se acercó tratando de aclarar la situación

–¡Parker! Gracias a Dios. Eras el único que no habíamos podido localizar. Harry llego hace unos minutos bueno, lo _trajeron. _¿Ya te han revisado? –El joven asintió, no quería que desperdiciaran tiempo en él estando ya tan ocupados.

–¿Donde esta Gwen? ¿Y Harry?

–Gwen fue dada de alta, al parecer el golpe en su cabeza solo fue superficial. Ahora esta con Flash_ –_Notó como el chico fruncía el ceño, pensó que debía estar muy celoso. Aun no entendía como una chica como Gwen había llegado a ser tan amiga de Parker –Y Harry fue llevado a una habitación privada del hospital. Parece que su padre llamo para asegurarse de todo

–¡Ire a verlo! –ignorando las advertencias de su profesor fue por el pasillo a las salas independientes del hospital, al haber tanta gente herida, nadie hizo el esfuerzo de detenerlo o mas bien, a nadie le interesaba. Finalmente encontró la habitación que tenia el apellido "Osborn" en el expediente en la puerta y entro con tal mala suerte que al abrir la puerta un enfermero iba saliendo –No tienes permitido entrar, esta es una zona privada

–Déjalo entrar, es mi amigo –Por suerte Harry estaba despierto. –¿Estas bien Peter? Me habían dicho que no podían encontrarte, aunque parece que tampoco me encontraban a mi...

–Me alegra que estes bien, estaba muy preocupado –Le sonrió omitiendo su otra pregunta, el contrario sintió un brinco en su corazón al ver su sonrisa. Peter era muy importante para él...

Siguieron charlando sobre lo ocurrido, Harry preguntó por Gwen y el le comento lo que dijo el profesor. Luego de un largo rato tuvo que salir ya que iban a hacerle unos estudios a su amigo. Afuera se volvió a reencontrar con su maestro de química que le informo que sus clases serian canceladas hasta nuevo aviso. Pensó visitar a Gwen, pero sabia que estaría ocupada y que el seria una de sus menores preocupaciones. Decidió que era hora de volver a su hogar. Aun había bastante gente y camillas en la recepción, pero siguió caminando hasta que una voz lo distrajo

–Maldito Wade, pudo avisarme lo que planeaba hacer con los explosivos ¿parecía que el sujeto hablaba consigo mismo –al menos paga lo que le pido...

Él conocía a ese chico, estaba en su misma clase. Jack... Jack algo. Recordó lo que había dicho Deadpool sobre un tal Weasel, pero luego negó con la cabeza, Jack era un genio casi comparable con el ¿Por que tiraria al caño esa oportunidad asociándose con un asesino? Siguió su camino fuera del hospital.

–¿¡Donde estabas?! Me tenías preocupada ¿Que crees que pensé cuando Jessica y los demás volvieron y tu no? Y en el hospital no me dijeron nada... ¿No estas herido verdad? –Katja se acerco, revisándolo –Me alegro. ¡Asi podrás cumplir con las tareas que te ponga por no avisarme!

–Yo también te quiero –contestó con un tono burlón. Sabia que asi era ella, era su forma de decir que se había preocupado por el –Estoy algo cansado ¿Puedo ir a la cama un momento? Prometo que cuando baje hare todo lo que me pidas –La pelinaranja asintió, sin perder la oportunidad de volver a regañarlo.

Se recostó en la cama tratando de procesar lo sucedido ¡Mañana tenia una cita! ¡Y con un psicópata! Vaya primera cita... Y si, era la primera cita de su vida, y no por gusto, claro que no, solamente que ninguna chica quería salir con un "nerd cuatro-ojos nada atractivo", según palabras de Flash. Y ahora, después de su transformación como Spiderman no tenia tiempo ni para si mismo, menos para una pareja... Pero estaba hablando del demente. Un recuerdo paso por su cabeza, él le había dicho que lo vería después de clases pero no tendría clases... ¡¿Donde lo iba a ver!? Suspiro. Iría a la escuela a la hora de salida normal y con suerte lo encontraria... ¿Suerte?, ¿Por que suerte? Su cabeza le daba vueltas –¡Lo que sea! Ya no quiero pensar en eso... Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, pero el grito en la entrada lo despertó –¡Pete no te vayas a dormir, recuerda que tienes cosas que hacer! – Jessica lo llamó, suspiró nuevamente. Tal vez eso le ayudara a distraerse.

~0~

Deadpool había ido con Weasel al hospital. Uso el proyector por holográfico que tenia para sus misiones y le pregunto sobre sus clases

–¡Volaste la escuela! ¿Tu que crees?

–Ehm... ¿A la una?

–¡No tendremos clases! –En serio estaba enfadado –¿No pudiste avisarme que ibas a volar la escuela?

–Tu no peguntaste. Ahora bien ¿Como me encontraré con mi arácnido preferido? –Se sujeto la barbilla, pensando –¡Ya se! Me podre a ello, hasta pronto Weasel y consígueme esa Bazooka que te pedí –Golpeo su espalda como un viejo camarada lo cual le provoco un intenso dolor. –Me encargaré de que sea la cita perfecta~

* * *

Gracias por leer~  
Aclaraciones: En este momento de este universo ya ocurrieron los eventos de Cable &amp; Deapool (Que creo también adaptare... Eventualmente) Pero aún no ha conocido a Bob Hydra  
El porque Peter es tan ingenuo (o eso creo yo(?) es porque apenas esta iniciando como héroe  
Si hay algo que no entienda ¡Pregúntalo con confianza!  
Si te gusto o crees que suckea deja comentarios para saberlo. Los kudos también son bienvenidos y apreciados  
Ten tu galleta virtual~


	3. Chapter 2

Wade se encontraba en su casa. Más bien en su habitación dentro de esta. Había llegado pasada la media noche y recién ahora se estaba levantando. Salió por el pasillo en busca de la cocina

–Wade ¿Eres tú? No te oí llegar anoche. Como sea, ahí tienes tu desayuno –Una anciana canosa, con lentes oscuros, se encontraba parada a lado de la estufa. Tenía en su mano un plato con huevos fritos mientras que el de la mesa tenía una pila de pancakes recién hechos – Y ¿Serías tan amable de hacerme el favor de ponerle azúcar a mi café y a tu jugo? –Uso un tono burlón. Esa era la manera en que ambos se trataban.

–No voy a caer en la misma trampa Al –diciendo esto tomo el salero y le hecho a su jugo y del azucarero al café para después darle un buen sorbo al que le pertenecía.

–En realidad no tenía nada en mente, pero gracias por tu desconfianza y por lograr que te hiciera una broma sin ningún esfuerzo. –Al, que ya se había sentado en la mesa, le dio un sorbo a su café mientras oía como Deadpool corría al baño a enjuagarse la boca de la sal –Y por cierto, le has puesto demasiado azúcar a mi café ¿No ves que soy una pobre anciana que debe cuidar su salud? –rió más abiertamente esta vez

–Muy gracioso Al –Deadpool ya había vuelto a la cocina, tenía una pronunciación extraña por los restos del sabor salado –Pero no dejaré que nada me arruine este día y ¿Sabes por qué? –se sentó en la mesa a su lado –Porque hoy tengo una cita, algo que tu ya olvidaste como se siente.

–Oh ¿En serio? ¿Quién es esta vez? ¿La cambia formas? ¿La irlandesa? ¿La psicópata que sacaste del psiquiátrico? ¿El viajero del tiempo?

–Si vuelves a mencionar a cualquiera de ellos visitaras la caja –La miró fríamente. Ella sabía que el causante de esa reacción fue el último que mencionó, las demás habían tenido su tiempo para sanar... –Y no. Hoy tengo una cita con el chico del momento, el asombroso -pausa dramática- ¡Spiderman!

–Si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra –Se mantuvo callada, oyendo su respiración y midiendo sus reacciones, después de tanto tiempo viviendo con él le era imposible no notar estos detalles. Se sorprendió a si misma al no reconocer ningún signo de falsedad en su voz –Espera un segundo ¿Hablas en serio? –Se alegró internamente. Ella aun creía que muy dentro Wade era un buen hombre que solo necesitaba alguien que lo guiará. Y ¿Quién mejor que uno de los superhéroes más queridos de la ciudad?

–¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos –fingió un tono dramático al decir esto último

–Escúchame Wade. Si jodes esta cita juro que veras lo que esta vieja es capaz –lo tomó del brazo por sobre la mesa fijando su rostro hacia él.

–¿En serio crees que es buena idea amenazar a tu captor? –Apartó su brazo bruscamente y se levantó –De cualquier modo no lo arruinaré, he planeado todo, solo me falta afinar unos detalles. Los cual, por cierto debería estar haciendo ahora, hasta luego Al. –Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación con una pequeña caja en la mano de la cual vacío su contenido en el suelo –Oops, creo que se me cayo mi caja de legos, espero que tengas zapatos gruesos~ –Finalmente salió oyendo el grito la mujer a sus espaldas

~0~

Peter estaba recostado en su cama. Se sentía muy cansado ya que temprano en la madrugada tuvo que salir a una misión de Spiderman que lo dejó con nuevos cardenales que afortunadamente no quedaron muy a la vista. Y apenas llegó recordó que era su turno de servir el desayuno. Como la mayoría de los chicos eran adolescentes, el orfanato era más un refugio, les daban techo, educación y comida (o al menos hasta que alcanzaran la mayoría de edad) y el resto de las cosas corría por su cuenta o por los donativos de las demás personas... Él tenía ingreso extra como fotógrafo en el Daily Bugle... Aunque sabía que era echarse tierra a si mismo era lo mejor que podía obtener considerando su edad. Cuando terminó de ayudar en la cocina, la cuidadora le pidió que ayudara a Jessica y los demás chicos más jóvenes con sus tareas y claramente no se pudo negar, asi que ahora estaba agotado. Miró el reloj de la habitación notando que faltaba poco tiempo para su cita y decidió alistarse. Empezó a buscar entre la ropa (era algo que normalmente todos compartían) algo que ponerse y se sonrió al ver una camiseta de Spiderman entre ella –"Técnicamente están usando mi imagen para conseguir dinero... ¿Debería pedir regalías?" –rió ante la idea –"Me pregunto si le darán regalías a Iron Man o el Capitán América... Aunque Tony Stark es un multimillonario y no un pobre estudiante como yo" –dejó la camiseta y en su lugar tomo una roja sencilla junto a sus jeans preferidos y se metió a la ducha. Después de un rato salió ya vestido y se dirigió frente a un gran espejo mirándose –Supongo que esto estará bien... Para una cita con un lunático –bajo la mirada fijándose en un frasco de colonia que se encontraba en la mesita a un lado suyo –¿Debería...? Y con una mierda –Tomó el frasco echándose un poco de ella– Es mi primera cita y voy a disfrutarla lo más que pueda –decidido salió del cuarto con dirección a la recepción del orfanato. Cuando llegó se encontró con Jessica la cual lo detuvo y aspiró fuertemente junto a él

–Esa... ¿No es la colonia de Matt? ¿Por qué te la pusiste? ¿Vas a salir con alguien? ¿Es eso no? Katja ¡Peter tiene una cita! –La chica hablo demasiado deprisa.  
–¿Una cita eh? Recuerda, date a desear y no sedas en todo –la mujer le guiño el ojo burlonamente –Y por cierto ¿No vas a saludar?

–¡Danny! –reconoció al lado de la mujer a un joven, mayor que él. Era de cabello rubio y algo largo con una personalidad muy alegre y pacífica. Su padre había fundado el orfanato pero después de su muerte un pariente había tomado control de su compañía y "negocios", al menos hasta que Danny fuera mayor de edad. Él siempre iba a visitarlos, tal vez sentía que necesitaba convivir con chicos de su edad. Se había hecho muy amigo de Jessica y en consecuencia del chico de esta, así como de él mismo. –Me gustaría charlar contigo pero hoy tengo algo que hacer... ¡Y ya se me hizo tarde! Será para la próxima ¿Si? –volteó hacia la adulta –Trataré de volver lo más temprano posible y espero que vuelvas pronto Danny –salió corriendo del lugar oyendo un último grito de su amigo

–No te preocupes Pete, ¡diviértete con la chica!

Bufó. Con la "chica". Siguió su camino a la escuela

~0~

–Según lo que leí debería ser... ¡Aquí! –Wade se encontraba en un barrio de la ciudad, delante de una casa de dos pisos con un porche amplio y una escalinata por la que subió hasta llegar a la puerta –Empecemos esto decentemente –en lugar de derribar la puerta (algo que sería muy divertido por cierto) tocó el timbre pacientemente hasta que le abrió un señor algo pasado de peso con cara de pocos amigos

–Oh genial, otro loco vestido de héroe. Ya hay muchos en esta ciudad –el hombre siguió quejándose cuando una magnum apunto justo en medio de su frente

–Mira panzón, no soy un héroe y no vuelvas a usar esa palabra para referirte a mi. Ahora dime ¿Dónde esta la adorable tía May y su guapo sobrino? Ellos deben vivir aquí.

El hombre se quedo paralizado y empezó a tartamudear –Yo compré la casa en una subasta, la antigua dueña murió. No se más ¡Lo juro! –estuvo a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

–¿Murió? Entonces ¿Dónde vive mi adorable Pete? –se quedo pensativo, sin dejar de apuntar al hombre

–¡No lo sé! Por favor deja de apuntarme con eso.

–Oh cierto –quito la arma de su frente –Tienes suerte de que tenga prisa –Dejó al hombre que se desplomó al suelo. –Ahora tengo que buscarlo yo mismo...

~0~

Esto era el colmo. Llevaba una hora esperando y al psicópata no se le había ocurrido aparecer

–¿Por qué sigo esperándolo siquiera? –Estaba sentado frente a la escuela mientras unos trabajadores seguían removiendo los escombros del día anterior. –Creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya. –Se levantó cuando un grito lo distrajo

–¡Spidey! ¡Aquí estabas, te estuve buscando!,–Después de revisar varios sitios y ya apunto de rendirse, en su camino a casa cruzó por la escuela encontrándolo. –Huele a colonia... ¿Te pusiste eso solo para mi?

–No es por ti –desvio la mirada nervioso –Además te estuve esperando ¡Dijiste en la escuela!

–Técnicamente dije cuando terminaran tus clases.

–¡Tú!... Como sea, adonde vamos a ir –Su estómago le traicionó soltando un gruñido.

–Oh ¿Hambre? –Puso una mano sobre el estómago del arácnido – Por eso iremos a la parada número uno de nuestra fantástica cita –Lo tomó del brazo por la calle frente la escuela sin que pudiera quejarse. Después de un par de calles llegaron a lo que parecía ser un camión con un letrero. "Tacos El Güero" –Llegamos~

–¿Comida Mexicana? ¿En un puesto?

–Hey, nunca has probado comida mexicana si no has probado las chimichangas de Paco. –Se dirigió a la ventana y hablo con el dueño mientras Parker se sentaba en la acera.

–Aquí tienes –le dio un plato con una chimichanga –Y una para mi.

Peter observó el platillo con cierta desconfianza. Nunca había sido fan de la comida mexicana o lo que creía era comida mexicana. Finalmente se atrevió y le dio un mordisco, sintiendo como todos los sabores se combinaban

–Esto... ¡Esta delicioso! –le dio otro mordisco saboreando. –¿Cómo se llama?

–Chimichanga. ¿Es la primera vez que pruebas una?

–Lo mas cercano a comida mexicana que había probado es Taco Bell...

–Oh, el buen taco Bell... Nunca será comparable a la comida mexicana real, pero disfruto su sabor. Volviendo a la chimichanga ¡Eso es algo que hay que celebrar! Paco trae tu salsa especial, esto será ardiente.

–Espera ¿Qué? –Antes de que entendiera lo que pasaba, el hombre del camión salió con una botella entregándosela a Wilson quien se lo ofreció su cita. –Aquí tienes, pruébala con esto. –Pete la tomo con desconfianza, y le echó a su platillo para después darle un mordisco. –Cuidado, puede ser algo-

–¡Pica! ¡Pica mucho! –Dejo el platillo a su lado buscando a toda prisa algo que calmara el ardor.

–Paco ¡Trae el agua de jamaica! -nuevamente el nombrado salio del camión pasándole una botella del líquido que le paso a su acompañante que tomó todo el contenido, lo cual calmó un poco el picor. –Tal vez no debí ofrecértela -aún cuando tenía la máscara Peter pudo notar una expresión de ¿tristeza? en su rostro

–Yo debí decirte que no me llevaba con el picante. Fue culpa de ambos -¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Por que no quería ver esa expresión en su rostro? –Además, la comida estuvo deliciosa

–¿Quieres lo que queda de la mía? Puedo comer el picante, no me afecta tanto -antes de que pudiera responder Wade ya había cambiado sus platos.

–Gracias Deadpool... - acepto el plato mirando hacia abajo nervioso

–Wade. Puedes llamarme Wade. Yo conozco tu nombre, es lo justo. -mordió la chimichanga sin inmutarse.

–Wade. - afirmó para si mismo e inconscientemente sonrió

Cuando terminaron, el mayor volvió a jalar al más joven al grito de "¡Ahora iremos a la parada número dos!". Y abrazándolo, sin hacer caso de las protestas del menor, uso el aparato transportador.

Apenas se habían ido cuando una figura encapuchada de blanco llegó al mismo puesto

–¿Salsa especial eh? Creo que debería hacerle una visita a cierto hijo ingrato.

* * *

Gracias por leer~  
Perdón por tardar. Pero cuando llevaba casi el capitulo completo se me borró el documento TwT y tuve que empezar de cero.  
Sino reconociste ninguno de los ex de Wade te hace falta leer mas comics(?).  
Espero les haya gustado y toma tu galletita virtual.  
¿Quien sera la encapuchada misteriosa(?)) Averígualo en el próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 3

Llegaron con el teletransportador a lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento. Peter terminó con la cabeza revuelta, era la primera vez que realizaba un viaje de ese tipo y la sensación no fue nada agradable. Tuvo que sentarse un momento en el pavimento, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

–¿Estás bien? La primera vez siempre es más difícil

–Ya estoy bien -se levantó enfocando su vista en su alrededor, viendo metros y metros de pavimento vacío. –Ehm... ¿Por que vinimos aquí?

Wade lo tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo frente a la entrada del lugar –¡Por esto!

Dirigió su vista al frente viendo la enorme entrada de lo que parecía un parque de atracciones, se sintió estupido por no notarlo antes –Oh...

–¿No te gusta? Podemos ir a la siguiente parada si quieres

–No, no es eso. Me gusta. Es sólo que hace mucho tiempo no venía a uno... -Se quedo mirando a la nada, recordando el tiempo que paso con sus tíos.

¿Me alegra~ y es todo nuestro. Digamos que me debían unos favores (No matar a alguien se me hace un gran favor) -sonrió bajo la máscara y abrazo a Peter hacia él, soltándolo después de varios segundos. –Entremos ¿Sí?

Ambos entraron, más bien Deadpool entró halando a su acompañante. Como había dicho, no había nadie en la puerta para atenderles por lo que entraron como si nada. También adentro estaba completamente vacío, solo estaban las personas que atendían los juegos y demás puestos.

–¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ... ¡Ya sé! -Volvió a halarlo ¿Iba a pasar toda la "cita" siendo halado? –¡Pido el unicornio!

Peter se asombro por el lugar donde lo había llevado ¿El carrusel? –¿No es algo infantil? -pensó en voz alta, pero Wade ya había corrido a montarse a un brillante unicornio morado –¿No vas a va venir?

Parker se le unió resignado. Como era costumbre en estos juegos el caballo a lado de Deadpool también era un unicornio morado. Sonrió pensando lo patético que, probablemente, se veía subido ahí, pero Wade le había dicho que no había nadie asi que subió con el sin tanta vergüenza. El carrusel empezó a dar vueltas con su típica música y Wilson parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho... Era algo muy extraño tomando en cuenta el juego en el que estaban. De pronto sintió como el brazo de Deadpool se colocaba sobre sus hombros. Volteó a verlo y tenía ambas manos sueltas de unicornio, la que estaba abrazándolo y con la otra sacaba su celular

–¡Sonríe Pete~!

–¿Qué? No Wade ¡Nada de fotos! -empezó a forcejear, empujándolo del brazo para alejarlo, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo del unicornio y del carrusel –¡Wade! Detenga esto -le gritó al hombre que cuidaba el juego el cual obedeció. Cuando ya iba deteniéndose se bajo, buscándolo con la mirada

–¿Buscabas algo? -Apareció detrás de él, sorprendiéndolo.

–¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no era mi inten- ¡Tu mano! -asustado tomó su mano viendo varios dedos torcidos en ángulos nada comunes

–¿Qué? Ah, estos. Si, déjame arreglarlos -Con su otra mano se colocó los dedos en la posición correcta, oyéndose un estruendoso crujido que sonaba bastante doloroso -Verás, tengo este asombroso factor curativo que podría darle celos a Wolvie. Asi que no te preocupes por esto

Spidey lo miro asombrado –¿Pero no te duele? Parece doloroso...

–Oh, duele como no te imaginas. Pero ya me he acostumbrado. ¿Te parece si seguimos nuestro recorrido? -el menor asintió sin dejar de ver su mano... ¿Como podría alguien acostumbrarse al dolor? –Tiro al blanco ¡Vamos ahí! -habían avanzado por el parque hasta llegar a un puesto al que corrió felizmente seguido de Peter –Este es mi juego.

El joven que atendía el puesto le ofreció el par de armas de balines que servía para el juego, no sin temblar un poco

–No gracias, traigo las mías -saco el par de armas de sus fundas y rápidamente le disparo a todos los blancos, mientras el pobre sujeto se alejaba por un lado del puesto. –¿Puedo tomar mi premio? -El sujeto asintió, sin acercarse –Entonces tomare... ¡Este! -tomó un peluche de panda bastante grande y se lo dio a Spiderman. –Ten~ Espero te gusten los pandas

Cuando Peter recibió el muñeco no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no le daba un regalo... Aun cuando fuera algo tan "cliché de película romántica" no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –Gracias...

–Hey, pero no podemos dejar a este amiguito solo ¿O si? -volvió a desenfundar sus armas, preparado para disparar mientras el tipo que atendía parecía que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento

–Esta bien así! -Puso su mano libre sobre la mano de Wade para detener el disparo –Aún tenemos cosas que ver, no podría andar cargando otro peluche por toda la feria. Además, no creo tener suficiente espacio en mi habitación para dos de estos -abrazo al peluche contra su pecho dándole una apariencia totalmente adorable a los ojos del mayor que lo dejaron embelesado unos segundos

–Bueno entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

–Las montañas rusas siempre han sido mis preferidas -Parker miró con emoción a Wilson quien le respondió tranquilo

–Algo intrépido ¿Eh?, me agrada. Y justo aqui tenemos una de las mejores montañas rusas que puedas encontrar ¡Ven! -trató de volver a jalarlo pero esta vez opuso resistencia

–Mira, no es que no me guste ser jaloneado por aquí por allá -hablo sarcástico –Pero por una vez me gustaría caminar tranquilo a tu lado ¿De acuerdo? -¿Por qué había dicho a su lado?

–Oh... Bueno, entonces vamos, es por ahí.

Siguieron avanzando, esta vez lado a lado. Wade no soltaba la mano de Parker, un detalle que no paso desapercibido para este último que, extrañamente, no se sentía incómodo. Además, lo prefería a ser arrastrado por todo el parque. Iban en completo silencio, algo bastante extraño conociendo lo parlanchín que Wade se había mostrado cuando lo conoció...

–Y... ¿Cómo conoces este parque? -trató de iniciar una conversación.

–Ya sabes, misiones, cosas asi... ¡Mira ahí esta! -Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó, evadiendo la pregunta. Sabía que hablar de las cuestiones de su trabajo podría ser contraproducente en una primera cita con Spiderman una primera cita con quien sea

El letrero hecho de luces brillantes con la palabra Leviathan coronaban la enorme construcción de metal. Definitivamente era una montaña grande, bastante grande y alta. Se dirigieron a la entrada cuando un letrero lo detuvo.

"No menores de 15 años"

–Wade... No puedo subirme aquí... Mira el letrero

–Hey, esta conmigo ¿No? Te he dicho que el parque es todo nuestro, no te preocupes por estas cosas -sin soltarle la mano lo llevo, sin correr, al asiento de la atracción, tomo el peluche de sus manos y se lo lanzo al cuidador de esta atracción –Cuídalo hasta que nos bajemos - a continuación se sentó a su lado –Esto será divertido~

Inicio el recorrido y como era costumbre al principio era algo lento y aburrido, pero a la primera caída las cosas se avivaron, con cada vuelta gritaban más, Wade más fuerte cabe menciona. Alzaron las manos y rieron como nunca ante el viaje hasta que finalmente se detuvo

–Eso fue excitante ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! -Wilson grito emocionado volteando a ver a Peter que se encontraba apoyándose contra la estructura metálica del juego. –¿Estas bien?

–Solo un poco mareado... No es nada. Me divertí muchísimo en el paseo. -se alejó de la estructura y se acercó a Wade, ya más calmado

–Bien~ Aqui tienes -le devolvió el panda que había recuperado apenas bajaron –Qué te parece ir a algo mas calmado... ¿La Rueda de la Fortuna? No le temes a las alturas ¿Cierto? -Peter le mando una mirada a lo "¿Lo dices en serio?" –Oh claro, poderes de araña, pasear por los rascacielos lo normal. Vamos entonces~ -Empezó a andar marcando el camino con Peter detrás –Debe ser divertido andar por las alturas ¿No Spidey? Debe ser como volar, yo he volado antes pero el aterrizaje no es muy placentero que se diga. Creo que fue porque olvide el paracaídas... ¿Quien necesita eso? Es algo estorboso si me lo preguntas, no le deja equiparme bien para las misiones, si sabes a lo que me refiero -Deadpool había vuelto a su forma parlanchina lo cual alegro al arácnido... ¿Alegro? ¡No, no! Tranquilizo, eso ¿Porque se alegraría? Trato de disimular sus pensamientos –¡Oh! ¡Churros! Vamos Pete, yo quiero -cual niño pequeño corrió hacia el puesto –Deme churros por favor -volteo hacia Parker – ¿Tu no quieres?

–La verdad yo nunca...

–¡Tampoco has probado los churros! ¿Cómo has podido vivir todo este tiempo? -Tomo los churros ofreciéndole uno al menor quien lo tomó y lentamente lo introdujo en su boca, dando un espectáculo absolutamente sensual, por lo menos a los ojos del mayor.

–¡Estan muy buenos y dulces! Gracias Wade -le dedicó una de sus más puras sonrisas. Éste se alegro que su máscara fuera roja y pudiera disimular la sangre que corría de su nariz –¿Te parece si vamos a la rueda de una vez? -Deadpool asintió.

Siguieron el trayecto, comiendo los churros hasta llegar a la atracción donde, como era de esperar, no había nadie a excepción de una mujer que activaba el juego.

–Vamos Pete, sube y vamos a lo más alto -le abrió la puerta de la cabina y dejándolo sentarse primero para luego sentarse a su lado. La noria empezó a moverse y ambos miraban emocionados a su alrededor conforme iban subiendo, en algún momento y sin darse cuenta sus manos se encontraron por sobre el asiento y ambos voltearon a verse, Peter con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

–Wade yo... Esto... Esta cita pues..

–Oh, pero que empalagoso ¿Les interrumpo algo?, Deadpool, cariño, tenemos varios asuntos que hablar -la figura encapuchada que los venía siguiendo, se mostro ante ellos, parada sobre una de las cabinas. Peter reconoció a la mujer al instante y exclamo su nombre por instinto –¡Taskmaster!

–Lady Taskmaster para ti mocoso, me sorprende que me reconozcas. Supongo que mi fama me precede.

–No lo metas en esto, mamá... -Peter quedo en shock... ¿Había dicho mamá?

–¡Que no soy tu madre, idiota! -Sacando armas, de Dios sabe dónde, disparo hacia la cabina, haciendo que esta empezará a caer. Peter saltó a tiempo a una cabina cercana y vio como la suya iba indudablemente cayendo sobre la cuidadora que tenia los audífonos puestos y no notaba todo el ruido a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos para no ver lo que ocurriría y cuando los abrió se sorprendió de ver a Deadpool con la susodicha en brazos a un lado de lo que quedaba de sus asientos... ¿Wade había salvado a esa mujer?

–¿Asi que ahora andas jugando a ser el héroe?, no podría importarme menos si no fuera porque no has cumplido la misión que te encargué. ¡Me has hecho perder mucho dinero Wade! Y sabes que es lo que más me enoja..

–Wade ¡Cuidado! -Peter gritaba aun en la noria, aferrandose de su peluche. No tenía el traje puesto por lo que era arriesgado salir y dejar al descubierto su identidad.

La mercenaria se mostro sorprendida ¿Como ese niñato sabia el verdadero nombre de Wilson? -se acercó a Peter quedando en la cabina con él, que se puso en pose defensiva –Ya entiendo porque no pudiste cumplir tu ultima prueba para graduarte como mi alumno... Aunque he de admitir que este muchacho es bastante lindo -tomó a Peter, que seguía algo shockeado, de la barbilla y le alzo el rostro viéndolo mejor –Se ve que tiene potencial... Tal vez debería tomarlo como alumno

–Madre, aléjate de él. Si lo que te importa es el dinero te devolveré lo que "perdiste" por mi culpa. -Había sacado su arma, apuntándole a Taskmaster. La mujer, anteriormente en sus brazos, había salido huyendo despavorida.

–Oh, ¿Seguro? -Usando las otras cabinas como escaleras, bajo posicionándose a lado de su ex-alumno –¿Sabes cuanto paga este cliente por sus misiones, verdad?

–Lo se. ¿Me vez titubear? -la miró fríamente bajo la máscara. –Te lo pasaré a tu cuenta. Sabes que no te engañaría.

–Bien. Te creeré, pero si no tengo mi dinero volveré por el y sabes como me pongo cuando me haces enojar. -seductoramente paso su mano por sobre la máscara de Wade para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer. Parker aprovecho para bajar como lo había hecho la mujer antes.

–Wade... ¿Estas bien? -posó su mano sobre su hombro. Él asintió –¿Ella, Taskmaster, es tu madre?

–No es algo que quiera hablar ahora ¿Si?

–Oh bueno... Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos... -Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado, consiguiendo una reacción de su acompañante

–Espera ¿Has dicho próxima vez? -Se podía notar la sonrisa bajo su máscara.

–¿Eh? Pues si... Después de ese encuentro no creo que estemos en condiciones de seguir nuestra... Ehm... Cita. Y te prometí una cita completa ¿No? Asi que... - Antes de que pudiera continuar Deadpool lo abrazó fuertemente.

–¡Peter! Es genial~

–Pero no te emociones demasiado -empezó a empujarlo para separarse –Ahora, ¿Podríamos volver a la escuela? Si no llego pronto me matarán...

–Lo que pidas Pete~ -Sin soltarlo activo el teletransportador y volvieron a su destino.

–Bueno... Fue divertido... Pero tengo que irme... -miró a Wade a donde deberían estar sus ojos –Yo... Gracias por todo -salió corriendo dejando a Wilson confundido pero con una sensación de felicidad.

Cuando Peter llegó al orfanato, Jessica estaba en la puerta esperando para burlarse de su "cita" y Katja solo le comento que reanudarían sus clases en una escuela alterna mientras terminaban las reparaciones de la suya. Después de que Jessica terminara las burlas, que solo aumentaron cuando notó el peluche de panda, él le contesto con un "Le mandas saludos a Luke de mi parte mañana" y subió corriendo a la habitación, lanzándose a la cama. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro... A pesar de aquello último, tenia que admitir que fue una buena primera cita... Tal vez Wade no era tan malo como parecía –"Salvo a esa mujer y se preocupo por mi, tal vez pueda llegar a llevarme bien con él...

Abrazó el peluche fuerte contra su pecho y trato de descansar.

* * *

Perdón por tardar! Pero se me fue la inspiración totalmente, además de que nunca he tenido una cita asi que no tenia la menor idea de como escribir este capítulo...

Aparte me volví a leer los comics de Cable &amp; Deadpool y mi amor por esa pairing volvió a aflorar. Me gustan ambas pero prefiero el Cablepool so... Influyo en que se fuera mi inspiración y en algunos cambios pequeños cambios en mi universo. Nada que preocuparse el Spideypool seguira siendo primordial n.n

La misteriosa encapuchada salio :o me inspire en los comics de Deadpool Max porque... No se, me gusto esa representación de Tasky y la puse xD

Gracias por leer y espero les guste tomen su galletita virtual~


	5. Capítulo 4

Se despertó como cada mañana, con los ruidos de los demás habitantes de la casa. Sus clases habían sido oficialmente reanudadas para ese día, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de a donde debía ir así que supuso que Jessica le tendría que ayudar con eso. Se levantó y se coloco la primera camiseta que encontró y sus usuales pantalones de mezclilla, bajo, desayuno, saludo a todos en la mesa (o por lo menos aquellos con los que se llevaba bien) busco la que era su mochila con sus cosas y, al no poder ir por su cuenta, se resignó a esperar a la castaña, aun cuando tardara siglos ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hacían eso? También lo hacía Gwen cuando solían salir junto con Harry... Aunque hacía ya mucho de eso. Desde que empezó a salir con Flash las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

—¿Ya dejaste de pensar en tus cosas de joven enamorado? ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde! -Jessica finalmente había salido de la habitación.

"¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa exactamente?" -pensó, más no dijo nada. Sabía que sería algo inútil pelear con la menor. Lanzó un suspiro y le tendió la mano —¿Vamos?

Ella aceptó su mano y salieron juntos, no sin antes despedirse de la cuidadora. En la puerta para "sorpresa" (nótese el sarcasmo) de Peter se encontraba Luke.

—Hola Peter -le saludo cortésmente. Peter era lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que tenía la chica, así que le tenía un gran respeto. Y este confiaba plenamente en que sería capaz de cuidar a Jessica como se merecía así que estaban en buenos términos.

—Hola Luke, veo que hoy también viniste a llevarla.

—¡Luke! -la mencionada se tiro a los brazos de Cage, que era bastante más alto que ella —Te he extrañado

—Apenas lo viste ayer. ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que se nos hacía tarde? ¡Vamos! -Sin voltear a mirarlos, empezó a caminar en la dirección que usualmente tomaban.

—Es para el otro lado tonto, en la biblioteca general -Le indicó burlonamente y aferrándose a Cage se dirigió en la dirección correcta seguidos del castaño. Peter iba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus dos acompañantes platicaban amenamente. Más bien ella hablaba y hablaba sin parar y Luke asentía a todo lo que decía. El chico si que le tenía paciencia. Ambos se detuvieron abruptamente causando que chocara con ellos.

—¿Qué eso en el cielo? -La chica apunto a esa dirección, preguntándole a su novio.

Parker alzó la cabeza y vaya sorpresa. En el cielo con una brillante luz roja se formaba una imagen de ¿La máscara de su alter-ego? Oyó al moreno reír

—¿Una Spidey-Señal? Nunca creí que Spiderman requiriera de algo así ¿Quién podría estarla proyectando? -se dirigió al castaño, pero cuando lo miró este ya no estaba junto a ellos. Lo divisó corriendo por donde habían venido

—Hey Pete, ¿A dónde vas? ¡La clase ya va a empezar! -fue el turno de la chica

—¡Olvide mi tarea de química! No te preocupes, ¡Adelántate sin mi!

—¡Peter! -hizo un ligero "berrinche" dando un pisotón y haciendo puchero —Como quieras, sigamos Luke -lo tomó de la manga y lo empezó a arrastrar a su lado.

~O~

Habiéndose alejado lo suficiente, se desvió por un callejón y viendo que nadie anduviera cerca se cambió rápidamente al traje de Spiderman guardando su ropa normal en la mochila y escondiéndola entre dos depósitos de basura que se encontraban ahí. Usando sus habilidades escaló por el edificio que daba vista al callejón y volvió a enfocar su vista en busca de la señal que había visto momentos antes, tratando de ubicar de donde provenía, empezó a correr por encima de los edificios, usando sus lanza-redes para moverse más rápido entre ellos. Cuando llegó a lo que parecía un edificio de oficinas, bastante estilizado por fuera (se podrán imaginar por dentro), notó que la imagen se hacía más clara y más grande sobre este y subió. Las paredes del edificio eran transparentes por lo cuál la gente dentro lo podía ver. Sabían que venía. ¿Quién habría creado esa señal? Sabía que la policía ni soñando. Por alguna razón no confiaban en él... ¿Alguno de sus villanos? En ese caso estaría yendo directamente hacia una trampa, algo no muy inteligente, pero tenía que averiguar y darse prisa o perdería sus clases (Otra vez). Siguió trepando hasta llegar al borde y a modo de "tantear el terreno" lanzó un par de telarañas para finalmente subir de un salto, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

—Hey, ¿Eso era necesario? -Se quito las telarañas que habían dado justo en la parte de su trasero ya que estaba de espaldas al momento del disparo.

—¿Wade?-lo reconoció de inmediato y se quitó la máscara —¿Tu fuiste quien mando esa señal?

—Afirmativo Peter ¡Me alegra que la vieras! -Corrió a abrazarlo animosamente mientras el otro seguía en shock.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por -antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido por el otro que se separó de él para explicarle.

—Oh, fue muy sencillo, solo dibujé la plantilla, la mande a hacer en grande, conseguí uno de estos convenientes faros, luces rojas y ¡TA-DÁ!

—¿No has pensado lo tonto que es esto? ¡Si un villano ve la señal sabrá exactamente donde me encuentro! -pasó su mano desde su frente hasta su cabello resignado —¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—Bueno, el porque... dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no me diste ni tu teléfono, ni tu dirección, ni como encontrarte así que pensé que esta seria una forma muy práctica para encontrarte ¿No lo crees? -En realidad, el podría haber investigado todo eso en este punto, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía cómodo con esa opción... aunque eso podría cambiar en algún momento cercano.

—No te daré mi dirección. Dame tu número y yo te hablaré. -cortó tajante —¡Y apaga eso!

—Pero eso no es justo -hizo una especie de puchero por debajo de la máscara —Si yo te doy mi número lo mínimo que me gustaría es el tuyo -Vio como el contrario se mordía el labio de manera nerviosa (algo encantador si le preguntaban)

—Es que... No tengo celular. Y no te voy a dar el número del lugar donde vivo -cruzó los brazos desviando la mirada.

—¿No tienes celular? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Todos tienen celular en estos días!

—¡Pues yo no! Prefiero gastar mi dinero en algo que me sea útil para mi trabajo, o para mi educación. Hasta ahora lo he hecho bien sin un celular, así que no tienes derecho a burlarte solo por eso -se indignó bastante por el comentario y sopesó la oportunidad de irse de una buena vez.

—¡No me burlo Pete! No te enojes -Lo abrazó otra vez, ¿Qué tenía con los abrazos? —Esta bien, te daré mi número y nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿Si?

—Debería estar en clases en este momento... pero ya que me hiciste venir aquí, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo de una buena vez. ¿Te parece si te veo en la escuela hoy cuando salga? Como hicimos ayer... -Se separó del mayor y se volvió a poner la máscara, dispuesto a irse.

—Como tu digas mi arañita~

—No me llames así -le lanzó una mirada de molestia que no se noto bajo su traje. Camino hacia el borde del edificio cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Vaya, vaya ¡No puedo creer que seas tan tonto! Tenia mis dudas si venir, pero veo que valió la pena -a sus espaldas se encontraban un hombre ya mayor de edad, con un traje sencillo y un arnés con un par de alas metálicas saliendo de este

—¡Buitre! -Lo reconoció de inmediato. Era uno de los villanos que menos le gustaba enfrentar, no porque no fuera capaz de dar una pelea (el señor era viejo, pero bastante fuerte por el aparato que había construido) si no por su edad, a veces no podía evitar sentirse mal al golpear a un mayor —¿Cómo? -miro hacia Wade y luego a la "Spidey-señal" —¡Te dije que apagaras eso!

—¿Yo? Tal vez oí algo sobre eso... Se me olvido -sonrió mientras Peter lo miraba asesinamente —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, la voy a apagar -bajo el interruptor -¿Feliz?

—¿Tu qué crees?

— Par de tórtolos, si ya dejaron de pelear entre ustedes, bien podría ser mi turno -se puso en posición de ataque, con las alas extendidas

—Espera un segundo ¿Tu eres el buitre? ¿Uno de los más grandes villanos de Spiderman? -se hecho a reír a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos. —Eres tan viejo ¿Cómo es que no te da un infarto al subir aquí? –siguió riéndose a lo que Peter se puso bastante nervioso

—¡¿Te atreves a burlarte del Buitre?! Pagarás caro tu insolencia –Presionando uno de los botones en el arnés, las plumas se separaron y con un movimientos de sus hombros, estas salieron disparadas como una filosas cuchillas hacia Wilson

—¡Cuidado! –Spidey se lanzó hacia él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Wade boca arriba y el boca abajo sobre el pecho del contrario

—¿Qué haces? Te dije que tengo factor curativo, no necesito que me rescates en ninguna forma.. –mientras hablaba ambos empezaron a incorporarse, y quedaron parados uno junto al otro

—Si ya... Supongo que fue un reflejo, no me gustaría verte herido –hizo una mueca y rápidamente puso su mano sobre su brazo

—Hey, ¿Qué fue eso? –bruscamente jaló la mano que cubría el brazo y notó una herida a lo largo de este.

—Solo es un rasguño, me las he visto peor...

Wade no le hizo caso e, ignorando a su alrededor se dirigió hacia el villano que sonreía enfrente de ellos y volvía a preparar sus alas para un segundo ataque, pero antes de que pudiera realizarlo, Deadpool se acercó dando un salto y tomó ambas alas en sus manos, sin importarle las varias cortadas que estaba provocando en estas, y haciendo uso de su fuerza las arranco del arnés principal. El anciano hombre se desplomó hacia el techo del edificio y Wade cayo justo frente a él —Lo has lastimado. Le diste con una de tus estúpidas plumas –se agachó a su lado mirándole fijamente y al volver a levantarse le tiro una patada tomando de sorpresa tanto a él como a Parker

—Oye ¡¿Qué se supone que haces!? Aléjate de el –Spiderman se acercó poniéndose en medio de ambos y empujándolo lejos del hombre que seguía tirado, ahora tomándose el lugar de la patada. —Estoy bien ¿Ves? Cálmate, no tienes que agredirlo, ya lo hemos vencido. Estoy bien... –Esto último lo susurró en su oído, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy tranquilo –suspiró –pero no podía permitir que te humille así. Y esto no ha terminado

—Esto ya termino ¿Okay? Míralo, ya no puede defenderse, yo tengo que ir a clases y estoy seguro de que tu también tienes cosas que hacer –se separó del mercenario y miro al villano —Nosotros nos iremos de aquí y tu deberás bajar como puedas. –se volvió a acercar a Wade y lo abrazo de la cintura, vislumbrando el edificio más cercano lanzó una telaraña, columpiándose, aferrando muy bien al mayor. Finalmente llegaron al mismo edificio al lado del callejón del que había subido.

—Espero sepas irte de aquí, yo tengo que ir a mis clases, así que nos vemos después de la escuela... ¡Y no creas que el que te abrazara mientras bajábamos significara algo! –Estaba bastante sorprendido que durante el viaje el mayor no hubiera dicho ni una palabra.

—¿Aún quieres verme? –le pregunto extrañado, con todo lo que había hecho, estaba seguro de que su "relación" con el arácnido terminaría.

—Lo prometí ¿No? Además solo te preocupabas por mi... ¡Ahora se me hace tarde, así que adiós! –bajando por la pared y se escondió entre los basureros del callejón mientras Wade se quedaba shockeado arriba de él.

Peter se cambio rápidamente y checando su reloj se lamentó. Si se apuraba podría llegar a tiempo a la segunda hora. Se puso su mochila y corrió a toda velocidad a la Biblioteca. Afortunadamente al llegar habían unas especies de hojas que señalaban en que salón estaba cada grupo. Se dirigió al que marcaba su grupo y apenas iba llegando a la puerta, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo

—Peter ¡Creí que no llegarías! –volteo a ver a quien le pertenecía la voz, encontrándose a la chica rubia que era su mejor amiga, una mueca se volvió a formar en su rostro mientras la chica presionaba sobre su herida, y claro que ella la notó —Peter... ¿Y esa herida? Vamos a limpiarla –sin dejarle hablar lo arrastró hacia el baño, debido a que era una biblioteca solo había un baño unisex, por lo que ambos entraron. Ella rápidamente lo obligó a sentarse en el lavabo, enrollo su manga y mojando el papel, limpio los restos de sangre. —Esto tal vez duela un poco ¿si? –sacando una botella de su bolso y mojando un papel con su contenido volvió a pasarlo por sobre la herida

—¿Siempre llevas alcohol en tu bolso? –le recriminó mordiéndose el labio

—Es gel antibacterial. Funciona igual –siguió limpiándole sin poder evitar su curiosidad —Yo... Se que siempre te lo he dicho, pero sabes que esto no es normal. ¿Alguien te golpea en la casa? No deberías encubrirlo... Harry y yo podemos ayudarte...

Peter suspiro, en cierta manera se alegraba de la preocupación que sentían sus amigos por el, pero no sabia que hacer para tranquilizarlos —Ya te he dicho que no es nada Gwen, y definitivamente nadie en la casa tiene algo que ver. Sabes que soy muy torpe y más ahora que he perdido mis anteojos. Si algo malo pasara tu serías la primera en saberlo –y era verdad, ella era su mejor amiga y eso le hacía más difícil ocultarle sobre su Alter-ego. Tal vez era tiempo de decírselo —Gwen, yo...

—Entiendo, no puedo obligarte a nada, solo quería recordarte que puedes confiar en mi. —Guardo su botella de gel en su bolso –En fin, vamos, se nos hará tarde para la clase del profesor Warren –le sonrió y le ofreció la mano, saliendo ambos a su clase.

Gracias al trabajo de Gwen, nadie parecía notar su herida, aunque tampoco era como si lo notaran mucho. Ni siquiera a Harry la había visto lo cual agradecía. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y mas mientras pensaba en el incidente de la mañana... Miro el reloj del "salón" con la suerte de que en ese mismo momento marcaba la hora de salida. El profesor los retiro y sin despedirse de sus amigos salió corriendo a encontrarse con Wade

—Espero que esta vez no me haga esperar –Aun con este pensamiento, y pudiendo ir con mayor tranquilidad, no podía evitar esas ansias de encontrarse con él.

* * *

No he muerto, no del todo. Me metí a un reto de fícs y me dedique a escribir eso en vez de este... Y suplico su perdón :(

En fin, espero les haya gustado y quiero decir que al escribirlo note que este fic va pa largo xD espero sigan acompañándome en esta experiencia :)


	6. Chapter 5

Había llegado a su destino enfrente de la escuela y de inmediato se puso a buscarlo con la mirada, no debía ser tan difícil encontrar un traje rojo y negro... ¿O sí?

—Pete, por aquí –lo llamó desde bajo de un árbol enfrente del edificio, tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda y estaba recostado sobre el tronco

Parker lo reconoció e inmediatamente camino hacia él, ya había corrido todo el camino hacia allá... ¿Por qué había corrido todo el camino hasta allá? No es como si hubiera pensado todo el día en su cita de esa tarde... Bueno tal vez si pero... No le daría más vueltas al asunto. Cuando llego con el mayor, este lo volvió a recibir con un abrazo, algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Al separarse de él vio que en sus manos tenía una especie de caja, aunque no podía ver que tenía escrito

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? –preguntó con sincera curiosidad

—Oh ¿Esto? Bueno, después de lo que paso en la mañana me quede pensando y creo que tengo la solución, así que aquí tienes –le ofreció la caja emocionado.

Peter la aceptó, sacudiéndola desconfiado pero finalmente la abrió y se sorprendió de su contenido, tomándolo entre sus manos —Esto... ¿Un celular? ¿No te dije que no necesitaba uno? No voy a aceptarlo. –volvió a dejarlo en la caja y se la devolvió, en una especie de berrinche.

—No aceptare un no como respuesta –empujó la caja de vuelta hacia él, agotándosele la paciencia—No tienes que usarlo todo el tiempo ¿Entiendes? Solo es para que pueda contactarte más fácil, ya que no te gusto la Spidey-señal

—Pero esto es demasiado, además no puedo pagar la cuenta de crédito. –dijo, pensando que con esto podría hacerle entender.

—Ese no es problema, yo me encargaré de eso. Piensa que es un beneficio para mí. Solo acepta ¿Quieres? Sino lo quieres supongo que tendré que llamarte a tu número fijo, ¡tal vez hasta visitarte!

—Sí, supongo que... ¿Espera qué? ¿Cómo conseguiste ese número? -se detuvo al pensarlo. Vivía en una especie de casa de beneficencia, tanto los números como la dirección eran de dominio público, ¡Tenían página web incluso! La probabilidad de que lo supiera, o de que lo pudiera averiguar eran inmensas —No respondas... Si acepto ese teléfono ¿Prometes no llamar, ni ir a la casa donde vivo?

—¿Nunca? Eso no es justo ¿Y si es una emergencia?

—Ese es el trato. Lo tomas o lo dejas -lo miro seriamente.

Deadpool suspiro. Podría hacerle olvidar esa opción. Podría amenazarlo para que lo obedeciera. Podría simplemente sacar su arma y hacerlo aceptar el estúpido teléfono sin condiciones —De acuerdo. Lo prometo

—Bien, supongo que ya hemos resuelto esto -sus facciones se relajaron y tomó el teléfono resignado, guardándolo en su bolsillo. —Así que dime ¿Qué quieres hacer? -justo en ese momento una patrulla paso a toda velocidad con la sirena activada.

La primera reacción de Peter fue voltear a correr tras ella, deteniéndose después de avanzar unos metros. —Lo siento, fue un instinto... Pero prometí que tendría una cita contigo.

—Hey, podemos ir a ver qué ocurre, ¿Qué mejor para una cita que ver a Spiderman en acción? Además, yo podría ser de ayuda

Dudó. ¿Qué tan buena idea sería llevar a un mercenario a lo que sea que había atraído a la policía? Aunque tal vez podría serle de ayuda, cierto pero ¿Tomaría ese riesgo? —Supongo que puedes acompañarme... Pero no hagas nada tonto ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Yo? Yo nunca hago nada tonto, todo tiene su razón Pete –canturreó —Ahora vamos tras de ellos o los perderemos.

—No hay problema con eso. A juzgar por la patrulla no deben estar tan lejos y desde arriba es fácil localizarla. Pero antes –subió al árbol, quitándose la mochila de los hombros y verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca empezó a cambiarse.

—Así que ¿siempre llevas tu traje bajo la ropa? ¿No tienes calor? ¿Y qué pasa cuando llevas mangas cortas? –Preguntaba sin parar, mirando hacia el frente para no levantar sospechas de su arácnido compañero quien terminaba de cambiarse, ignorando sus preguntas

Poniéndose finalmente la máscara dejo la mochila a la copa del árbol, viendo que quedara bien posicionada y escondida entre las hojas.

—¿Siempre dejas tus cosas tiradas en cualquier lado? ¿No te preocupas si alguien lo encuentra?

Lanzándole una telaraña a la boca (o donde debería estar la boca, era confuso por la máscara) lo silencio —Te dije que podrías acompañarme, pero por favor, ¡Haz silencio! Necesito concentrarme para esto ¿Si? Ahora vamos. –rodeándole con uno de sus brazos (porque obviamente no lo estaba abrazando, solo lo hacía porque era necesario) lanzó una de las telarañas al edificio más cercano para empezar a columpiarse, localizando el ruido de la sirena

—Esto es tan romántico, paseando por lo cielos de Nueva York en los brazos de tu amor -empezó a agitarse emocionado, aferrándose al arácnido

—No te muevas tanto, o no podré sostenerte -fingió no oír ese último comentario y agradeció tener la máscara para disimular el sonrojo en su rostro —El ruido viene del este -cuidando de que Wade estuviera bien sujeto a él empezó a columpiarse entre los edificios, hasta llegar a la fuente del ruido, uno de los muchos bancos de la ciudad. Acercándose a las patrullas logro oír lo que sucedía —Un robo, con rehenes. Tenemos que detenerlo -volteo a ver al mayor —Sin matar.

—¿Qué? Pero eso le quita la diversión -la mirada seria del contrario lo hizo retractarse —Bien, sin matar. Pero ¿Qué estamos esperando? -rápidamente corrió hacia el edificio, ignorando a los policías que esperaban ordenes detrás de las patrullas y quienes no le atacaron al confundirlo con Spiderman.

—¡Espera! –corrió tras de él, rogando que no hiciera algo estúpido. Deadpool entro al edificio y los asaltantes quedaron estáticos unos segundos para después empezar a dispararle. Mientras tanto, Peter se encargaba de ayudar a los rehenes que estaban en una habitación a lado, sin querer voltear hacia donde estaban los disparos. Les indico que lo siguieran y oyó como los disparos poco a poco disminuían hasta detenerse. —Bien, ahora síganme ¡Los sacaré de aquí! -avanzó a través de la puerta, esperando que Wade estuviera a salvo. Al entrar a la recepción vio el desastre del tiroteo, los muebles estaban tirados y llenos de agujeros de balas, pero no pudo ver a Wade ni a los ladrones, regresaría a buscarlos luego. Vigilando a su alrededor, logró guiar a los rehenes a la salida del banco, quedándose en la puerta para asegurarse que todos salieran a salvo. Volvió al edificio y para su sorpresa Wade se encontraba ahí parado como si nada, aunque en algunas partes de su traje podía distinguir algunos hoyos... Balas.

—¿Estas bien?

Él debía ser quien preguntara eso. Wade había enfrentado a todos los criminales solo, asintió despacio —¿Y tú? ¿Dónde están los asaltantes? -Wilson señaló hacia uno de los muebles, por lo que decidió acechar, encontrándose con los cuerpos de 4 sujetos con pasamontañas. Se alejó rápidamente, tanto de ellos como de Wade —Tu... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Son cuatro personas! ¡Humanos! Deben tener familia, alguien que les extrañe

—Pero hice lo que me pediste, no los maté. Solo les di en las piernas para que no pudieran moverse y luego los golpeé para que no molestaran... Espera ¿Dijiste cuatro? Eran cinco la última vez que vi –Como si de una premonición se tratase, el quinto faltante apareció detrás de Peter y con su arma le apunto a la cabeza

—¡T-tu estas demente! Nos dejaras ir a mí y a mis compañeros o le vuelo los sesos a tu compañero –su voz temblaba, al igual que sus manos. Wade sintió la sangre arder, y estaba dispuesto a matar a ese maldito si no quitaba el arma de ahí, pero no fue necesario

—Oye tranquilo –Peter levantó las manos, como en señal de rendición —No buscamos problemas, solo queremos ayudar a los inocentes –aprovechando su movimiento anterior, lanzó una telaraña al rostro de su atacante quien trato de quitársela, lo él aprovecho para alejarse mientras el criminal empezó a disparar a lo loco, sin darle a nada realmente. Ya alejado, Parker dio un salto hacia adelante pateándole en el pecho, usando sus telarañas para quitarle la pistola de sus manos, todo esto a una increíble velocidad que impidió que Deadpool pudiera hacer algo para interferir, pero no que observará la escena bastante sorprendido, ese chico podría ser joven pero tenía bastante habilidad. Finalmente, con el arma aun en la mano, lanzó más telarañas al sujeto en el suelo, de manera que quedara atrapado en ellas y no pudiera moverse. —Bien, es hora de irnos, no queremos entrar en problemas con los policías -tomo a Deadpool de la mano, empezando a halarlo fuera del edificio, pasando las patrullas hasta visualizar un edificio lo suficientemente alto como para usar las telarañas. Volviendo a sujetar a Wade, "huyó" de la escena entre los edificios, hasta llegar al árbol frente a la escuela, de donde habían salido originalmente, soltando a Deadpool en el suelo y subiendo al árbol a cambiarse, vigilando que nadie notara su presencia. Guardando su máscara y las prendas externas de su traje en la mochila, bajo para encontrarse al mercenario, soltando un largo jadeo.

—Gracias por no matar a nadie -definitivamente era algo extraño decir eso.

—Te lo prometí ¿No? - y en reacción a su jadeo respondió —¿Estás cansado?

—Algo, pero lo normal. Muchos de mis días se han vuelto así desde que me volví Spiderman -un gruñido traicionero surgió de su estómago.

—¿Hambre? Conozco un lugar excelente por aquí. Acompáñame -le ofreció la mano y el acepto, más que nada por su estómago.

Hot dogs. Lo llevo a un puesto con deliciosos Hot Dogs, ambos ordenaron y comieron ahí mismo. Después de eso ambos tuvieron que despedirse (Wade con otro abrazo) y cada quien fue por su lado. Llego a la casa y después de cumplir sus deberes al ver que ya había anochecido se tiró en la cama donde el panda le esperaba. La mochila que estaba al lado de la cama empezó a vibrar, recordó el teléfono y lo saco de esta. Tenía un nuevo mensaje, de Wade

"Buenas noches Pete~ espero que te hayas divertido hoy. Descansa"

Estaba lleno de emoticones y era bastante cursi. Pero eso no evito la sonrisa de idiota en el rostro de Parker

...

Iba camino a sus clases en la biblioteca, esta vez Jessica había decidido, por su parte, adelantarse junto a Luke (más bien había decidido dejarlo atrás) así que decidió ir solo. Todo el camino fue usando el celular, aprendiendo sus funciones, por lo poco que había aprendido a usar podría asegurar que ese teléfono era de última generación, debió costarle bastante a Wade, y él lo había comprado solo para para él. Iba tan distraído que no noto, ya en la entrada de la biblioteca, que iba caminando directo hacía Flash, chocando con él.

—Vaya, Vaya si es el nerd de Parker. ¿Qué tienes ahí? -bruscamente le quito el celular y lo observo detenidamente —¿A quién se lo robaste pobretón? Todos sabemos que no puedes comprarte algo como esto... ¿O le abriste las piernas a alguien para que te lo diera?

Peter quería golpearlo, darle su merecido por tantos años de abusó, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero para su suerte una voz se interpuso

—¡Flash! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Es mi amigo! -Gwen, que estaba llegando a clase, observo la escena y salió en defensa de Peter. —Dame ese teléfono ahora. -como perro recién regañado, Thompson hizo lo que le ordenaron —Tendré que hablar contigo después. No puedes hacer cosas como estas, te lo dije cuando empezamos a salir -se acercó a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla para después seguir su camino

Peter la siguió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Sabía que probablemente Flash se las cobraría después, pero el hecho era que Gwen le había ayudado. Era en realidad una gran amiga. Entraron al edificio e inmediatamente lo empujo en medio de unos libreros —¿Dónde conseguiste ese celular Peter?

—Yo... Lo compré, ya sabes, ahorré lo que gano en el periódico con las fotos de Spiderman y eso... -comento bastante nervioso

—Creí que habías dicho que comprarías una nueva cámara.

—Si bueno... Preferí el celular.

—Oh...-Gwen sabía que mentía, era obvio que mentía. Pero no iba a presionar demasiado. Por lo menos no ahora. —De acuerdo. Si es así, volvamos a clases que se nos hace tarde

—Peter, Gwen ¿Dónde están? -oyeron a Harry gritar por el pasillo principal, siendo silenciado por el resto de la biblioteca. Ambos salieron a su encuentro.

—Peter ¿Estas bien? Vi lo que ocurrió con Flash, pero... -"pero me aterra Flash" Peter sabia las razones de Harry y nunca lo menospreciaría por eso.

—No te preocupes Harry, estoy bien. Ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a clases antes de que el Sr. Warren nos pongan retardo?

— ¡Las clases! -sus dos amigos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron corriendo hacia el aula mientras el solo sonreía resignado

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.  
No soy buena con las escenas de acción, lo admito pero espero les guste el resultado, a mi me parece aceptable(?)  
Como he dicho, aun le falta bastante a esta historia, así que espero poder seguir cumpliendo como hasta ahora.  
Saludos~


	7. Chapter 6

Los días fueron avanzando y el ver a Deadpool ya se había vuelto una rutina diaria. La mayoría de sus "citas" consistían en ir juntos a comer comida chatarra (hot dogs, hamburguesas, varias veces volvieron a visitar la curiosa taquería donde había probado las chimichangas por primera vez) y hablaban de cosas muchas veces triviales. Más bien Peter hablaba y Wade escuchaba. Hablaba de su día a día, sus clases, sus amigos, y demás. Siempre esperaba un momento para ver si su oyente quería aportar algo a la conversación, lo que normalmente dirigía a que fuera interrogado y siguieran hablando sobre lo mismo. Muchas veces había querido interrogarlo también, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era buena idea, además de que no quería presionarlo... Ya hablaría sobre sí mismo cuando él quisiera. Otras veces la cita terminaba con alguna "misión de Spidey" como el mayor las había bautizado.

Recordaba una en particular, cuando fue su turno de repartir golpes y el de traje negro y rojo observaba

—¡Damn! Spidey, ¡Eso fue súper sexy! Casi tan sexy como Bea Arthur -comentó casual mientras Peter terminaba de noquear al malvado en turno

—¿Bea Arthur?

—Oh claro, tu eres demasiado joven como para recordarla –habló sacudiendo las manos en un gesto de "olvídalo"

—Bea… Es la actriz que sale en "The Golden Girls" ¿no? Mi tía amaba esa serie, me vi todas las temporadas con ella. Su personaje era uno de los más geniales de la serie –omitiendo la parte del "sexy" busco una forma de relacionarse. Era el primer detalle que lograba sacarle, debía aprovecharlo lo más posible.

—¿Te gusta Bea Arthur? GENIAL –lo abrazó emocionado —¡Podría besarte solo por eso!

Las mejillas de Peter se tiñeron de rojo en la parte de besar, por lo que no añadió más a la conversación. Había sido un dato bastante aleatorio, pero sentía que era un comienzo.

Otra de las situaciones diarias que ocurrían era el mensaje por las noches. Cada noche, antes de irse a dormir, Wade le mandaba un cursi mensaje deseándole dulces sueños y planeado donde se reunirían al día siguiente. Normalmente se veían en el árbol frente a la escuela, pero dado a que pronto terminarían las reparaciones en esta, debía buscar un mejor lugar urgentemente. O eso creyó hasta que leyó el mensaje de esa noche.

"Hey Baby-Boy, espero tengas una bella noche. Me encantaría verte mañana pero tengo un trabajo que atender y probablemente este fuera de la ciudad unos días ¡No te enojes! Prometo volver pronto y traer un recuerdo para ti. Apenas vuelva te avisare para encontrarnos ¿Si? Descansa"

Leyó y releyó el mensaje varias veces. Claro, Wade era un adulto, obvio que tenía que trabajar (incluso cuando su trabajo no fuera el más común de todos) pero ya se había acostumbrado a él. ¿Cómo sería no verlo? Solo serían unos días, no era la gran cosa ¿No?

Respondió el mensaje diciendo que no había problema, tratando de restarle importancia y acostándose a dormir. Extrañamente le fue difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche.

…

Al día siguiente llegó cansado a la escuela. Y no solo por la falta de sueño, simplemente se sentía irritado y molesto, no entendía porque. Había confundido sus tareas, había llegado tarde a sus clases (cuando ni siquiera había salido del edificio) e incluso había sido grosero con una joven que le pidió ayuda (ni siquiera recordaba para que). Él usualmente no era así, pero supuso que ese día se levantó con el pie izquierdo. Porque si no, la otra explicación posible era que la ausencia de Deadpool le estaba afectando más de lo que quería admitir.

Había llegado la hora del descanso entre clases, cuando estaba dispuesto a tirarse en la silla de su escritorio y olvidarse del mundo aunque sea por esos instantes, pero cierta chica rubia parecía tener otros planes, tomándolo de su manga y obligando a pararse con una de esas miradas asesinas de "sígueme o verás que te ocurre". Desganado, la acompaño hasta al baño donde habían curado sus heridas la vez anterior mientras ella se encargaba de ponerle cerradura a la puerta

—Mira Peter, no sé en qué te has metido, o que es lo que te has metido, pero esto no puede seguir así. Llevas más de una semana llegando a clases con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, viéndole lo bueno a todo e incluso ignorando las bromas de Flash, ignorándonos a mí y a Harry también tengo que agregar. –hizo una pausa, como para darle más peso a tus palabras —Y hoy llegas hecho mierda. Ni siquiera que volvieras a ser el de antes, alegre pero no en las nubes, sino con una actitud pésima, y completamente apagado. Soy tu amiga, ¿En serio crees que no me daría cuenta de estos cambios en ti? Sabes que quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber ¿Qué te ocurre? —Como si fuera su hermana mayor, Gwen se encargó de regañarlo, siempre con esa voz calmada y apacible.

Parker suspiro —¿Tanto se nota? Es solo que… No quiero aceptarlo, eso significaría que se ha vuelto algo importante para mí.

—¿Algo? O ¿Alguien? –Peter suspiro y maldijo esa intuición que siempre tenía su amiga. —Peter ¿Conociste a alguien? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿La conozco? ¿Me la presentaras?

—… Bueno, digamos que tal vez no es "ella" —Sonrojado volteo la mirada tratando de ocultarla.

—Oh, ¡Ooooh! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Sabes que nunca me importaría si fueras gay, ¡Eres mi amigo!

—Ese es el caso. No soy gay. No siquiera estoy saliendo con nadie. Solo son citas casuales, nada serio, nada importante.

—Peter Benjamin Parker. No sé si te has percatado del enorme cambio que ha ocurrido en ti solo con esas "citas casuales" con ese alguien. Un cambio positivo. Y si estas tan mal por terminar esta situación "nada seria" entonces ES bastante importante –Con los brazos cruzados le reclamó mirándolo acusatoriamente

—En realidad no "se terminó" es solo que estará fuera de la ciudad unos días por trabajo y no lo podré ver –después de una larga pausa la chica se encargó de ponerle fin.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Estás tan mal por no verlo unos días? Oh Peter, te ha pegado, y duro esta vez… Espera, ¿Cómo que por trabajo?

—¿Eh? Ah, es mayor de edad, necesita trabajar para vivir –notó la mirada impactada de la otra, y entendió lo que le debía cruzar por la mente —¡No es nada de eso! Él nunca ha intentado nada raro conmigo, ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos besado! Solo me ha llevado a comer y cosas así… Te juró que no tiene esas intenciones, por lo menos no por ahora...

Gwen suspiró —¿No dejarías que este tipo te obligue a algo que no quieres verdad? –el chico asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que él no era ningún tonto, que no dejaría que algo así ocurriera —Si es así solo puedo desearte suerte. Lo más importante es que seas feliz y si de verdad crees que él te puede hacer feliz, entonces arriésgate. Y no te desanimes. Solo son unos días, ¿qué tal si cuando lo vuelvas a ver preparas algo especial para él? Algo que sepas que le gustará…

Peter suspiró ¿Qué sepa que le gustará? No conocía nada de él. Nada excepto…

—¡Eso es! –Tomó a la chica de las manos —¿Me acompañarías a la tienda de música esta tarde? Creo que tengo una idea de que podría gustarle… ¿Sabes si venden series?

—Deberían de ¿No? Y será genial acompañarte –miró su reloj —Oh rayos, ¿Por qué siempre se nos hace tarde para clases? –volviendo a halar al chico, corrió en dirección a su aula donde tendrían su siguiente asignatura.

…

Apenas terminaron las clases ambos salieron en dirección a las tiendas, cuando Harry se acercó a ambos

—Hola Peter, Gwen ¿Van a algún lado? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –se veía bastante animado, y él castaño creyó que sería una buena idea

—Clar- la chica le interrumpió a media palabra

—Lo siento Harry, pero tendrá que ser otra ocasión, Peter me va ayudar a escoger algo muy personal y creo que te parecería algo incómodo ir… Espero entiendas. –Parker no tenía idea de a qué se refería, ¿Por qué le mentía así? Harry era su amigo, y era cierto que lo había ignorado mucho los últimos días

—Oh, supongo que entiendo, será la próxima vez ¿No? –se veía bastante desanimado, hasta triste. —Que tengan una buena tarde –sin despedirse salió disparado en la dirección contraria, alejándose lo más posible de ambos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? No había problema en que el viniera con nosotros, solo vamos a comprar un DVD…

—Vamos Peter, sabes que es mejor mantener la distancia, no quieres ilusionarlo falsamente y que luego se confunda o se deprima más.

—¿Ilusionarlo falsamente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –en verdad parecía bastante confundido.

—No te hagas Peter, es demasiado obvio. Ya sabes, que a él…, que tu… -al ver la cara de confusión que permanecía en el rostro de su amigo no pudo aguantar la exclamación —¿¡En serio no te has dado cuenta?! ¡Pero es tan…! –Movió los brazos, queriendo golpearlo por su ingenuidad —¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No me corresponde a mí decirlo.

Peter se quedó con la duda de a qué se refería, pero no volvió a sacar el tema a colación. Si podía deprimir a su amigo, no debía ser nada bueno. Después de lo ocurrido, fueron juntos a la tienda donde, después de buscar arduamente, encontraron lo que necesitaban

—¿The Golden Girls? ¿En serio? Esa serie es viejísima… Pero bueno. Es tu chico, no el mío. –Gwen le observo cuando se tiño de rojo hasta las orejas, solo por mencionarle "su chico". Esto era algo grave en verdad.

Después de pagar, gastándose gran parte de sus ahorros y tras el reclamo de "Él te compró ese celular ¿cierto?" de Gwen, se separaron dirigiéndose cada uno a su hogar. Para suerte del joven no había nadie en la entrada del orfanato por lo que pudo entrar y esconder la bolsa sin problemas.

…

Tres días pasaron, sin más contacto que el mensaje por las noches, y le parecieron eternos. Su amiga hacía todo lo posible por levantarle el ánimo, e incluso le había ayudado con las diversas tareas para que no se confundiera, más ahora que habían vuelto al edificio escolar. Pero todo eso acabo en la tercera noche cuando él mensaje llegó con el aviso de que mañana volvería. La sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, e inmediatamente le contesto para ponerse de acuerdo y encontrarlo en una nueva ubicación. Quedaron en un parque que no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela, así que era el lugar perfecto.

Apenas llegó a clases, con el mismo animo con el que se acostó, Gwen entendió lo que ocurría y le deseo suerte con su reencuentro, sin poder disimular una risita. Apenas termino las clases, salió corriendo hacía su lugar de encuentro, emocionado, con la bolsa de su regalo en la mochila. Cuando llegó a su destino se desanimó al no encontrarlo ahí y, dejando su mochila en el suelo, apoyo la espalda contra un árbol cercano

—¡Sorpresa! –Colgado de cabeza desde las ramas Deadpool apareció con su usual traje y su sonrisa —¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo sí, y mucho –soltándose cayó de pie frente a él, para darle uno de sus usuales abrazos. —No estás enojado conmigo ¿Verdad? –Se separó para verlo mejor, notando que no hacía ningún movimiento —Oh, sí te traje esto –estirándose para tomar una maleta de las ramas del árbol la bajó, sacando de esta, dos pequeños muñecos de esta —Hice que los hicieran especialmente para nosotros ¿Ves? Este eres tú, y este soy yo. Lo hice pensando que ayudaría a no extrañarte la próxima vez que tenga que salir ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Pete?

Lentamente, el mencionado reaccionó, tomando el peluche de Deadpool y sonriéndole de vuelta —Es lindo, gracias –en un impulso, lo abrazó. Lo cual tomó por sorpresa al mayor. Estaba acostumbrado a abrazar, no a ser abrazado. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien lo abrazaba por voluntad propia y la verdad no supo cómo reaccionar, el contrario sintió como se tensaba, así que separo el agarre —Ah… yo también compre algo para ti –Buscando entre sus cosas, dio con la bolsa de plástico con los DVD adentro, ofreciéndosela

—¡Las temporadas completas de The Golden Girls! ¡Y de edición especial! –Apenas saco el contenido gritó emocionado. —¡Tenemos que verlas, pero ya!

—¿Tenemos? Pero ¿Cómo? –no conocía un lugar donde pudieran entrar y reproducir las temporadas como si nada.

— ¡Pues en mi casa!, ahí tengo el reproductor y todo. Solo necesito hacer una llamada –se alejó mientras Peter procesaba las palabras. Iría a su casa… ¡Su casa! No había querido decir nada sobre sí mismo durante todo este tiempo ¿Y ahora le invitaba a su casa? ¿Y sí Gwen tenía razón? ¿Y si intentaba algo extraño? Trato de distraerse prestando atención en la llamada que realizaba el mayor —¿Al? Hey vieja loca. Voy a llevar con un amigo, así que ten todo listo para cuando llegué. Nos vemos. –Colgó acercándose de nuevo al joven —Bien, todo listo ¡Vamos! –tomándolo del brazo empezó a caminar junto a él en dirección a su "hogar"

—Espera, ¿No vas a usar el teletransportador? –se detuvo, tratando de distraer la dirección de sus pensamientos, que terminaban dirigidos en quien era esa "Al"

— ¿Eh? Ah, esa cosa se rompió. Nunca vuelvo a comprar esa clase de tecnología a una Comadreja. –Comentó. Claro que Peter no entendió la referencia — ¿Vienes? –le ofreció su mano, en señal de paz. Y él obviamente acepto. No tenía ni la menor idea de que esperar una vez en casa de esté, pero como dicen, "La curiosidad mató al gato, pero la satisfacción lo revivió".

* * *

Y que actualizo :D Creo que hubieron menos escenas románticas en este... pero me ha gustado el resultado.

Seré sincera. En realidad no me agrada mucho Gwen como personaje, pero considero que sea como sea, fue una buena amiga de Peter, en las buenas o en las malas. (Aunque creo que la estoy poniendo más buena de lo que realmente es en este fic) Y si creen que quedo cursi no es por Peter, es por culpa de ella, ella es la cursi(?)

El fin del dicho del gato si existe, pueden buscarlo si gustan.

Y se que la casa de Deadpool cuando vive con Al esta en San Francisco, pero modifique ese detallito por el bien de la trama(?) Y eso. Gracias a todxs ustedes que me siguen en esta fic, aun cuando tardo siglos en actualizar


	8. Chapter 7

Después de andar por un rato, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Peter se sorprendió bastante, por fuera parecía una casa común, igual a las otras. Incluso el color, un amarillo claro, casi pastel, era muy repetido en el resto del vecindario.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar –canturreo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, abriéndola — ¡Hey Al! Más te vale que esté limpio como te pedí –Parker entró detrás de él, tratando de no molestar a quien sea que estuviera ahí con Wade. Sentía una mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad, quería revisar todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa, pero sabía que eso podría enojar a su anfitrión.

—Sabes que siempre limpio este basurero, no hay nada mejor que hacer en esta casa. Y debería darte vergüenza tener a esta pobre ancianita limpiando tus… ¿Quién está contigo? –Notó la presencia de alguien más en la entrada — ¿Era en serio que traerías a alguien? Dime que no es ese Weasel otra vez, la última vez que vino tuve que limpiar su desastre.

El menor quedo bastante sorprendido al ver a la anciana. Entre los posibles escenarios en su cabeza sobre "Al" nunca pensó algo así. La mujer fue acercándosele, y el notó los anteojos oscuros. Inmediatamente pensó "ceguera" pero no dijo nada por educación. La mujer se acercó y empezó a tocarlo en el rostro comprobando sus sospechas.

—No es Weasel y ¡Deja de tocarlo sin aviso! Ya te he dicho lo raro que es eso.

—Entre todos tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de rarezas –La ciega alejo sus manos del chico —Eres bastante joven ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que ya has oído mi nombre del idiota por allá.

—Me llamo Peter, lamento llegar así sin permiso. ¡Y no se preocupe por lo de tocarme el rostro! –Ya había pasado algo parecido, la primera vez que conoció a Matt. Entendía que lo hiciera.

—Un muchacho educado. Tal vez se te pegué algo de él –rio burlonamente mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que ese muchacho fuera una buena influencia en él. Ella no era ninguna idiota, sabía la verdadera identidad del chico (el único que Wade había mencionado aparte de la comadreja), pero esa clase de cosas no eran sus asuntos.

—Como sea, Pete y yo estaremos en la sala viendo televisión. Te invitaríamos, pero ya sabes. Los ciegos no son buena compañía en esa actividad –tomando al castaño del brazo lo arrastró frente hacia la ya mencionada habitación.

—Créeme hasta un parapléjico puede llegar a ser mejor compañía que tu –les susurro antes de irse con una sonrisa. Sabía que aún si llegara a cambiar, había cosas que nunca lo harían.

Ya estaban sentados en el sofá, el invitado tratando de procesar la situación recién ocurrida, y tratando de analizar la extraña relación de los dos compañeros de casa. Tenía que admitir que el conocer a "Al" y ver que era una…Ehm… "mujer mayor" lo tranquilizo en cierto modo

—"_Thank you for being a friend" _–A su lado, el mayor canturreaba la canción de la intro mientras sonreía (o eso parecía por debajo de la máscara). Decidió concentrarse en la serie que avanzaba frente a ellos, mientras inevitablemente le traía recuerdos de su tía.

….

— ¿¡Cómo puede volver con él tras lo que le hizo?! Dorothy debería valorarse más –No estaba consciente de cuantos capítulos habían avanzado, pero tenía que admitir que la serie era bastante entretenida, tomando en cuenta que solo eran las aventuras románticas y del día a día de mujeres de edad.

—Hey, pero Bea hace un papel excelente. Amo su actuación en esta serie –sonrió mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda al castaño. Habían puesto pausa al DVD mientras hablaban del mismo

—Sí, era la favorita de mi tía… Mi tía –hizo una pausa, dudando si seguir —Mi tía falleció hace un año y… Antes de ella mi tío y mis padres –no tenía idea de donde estaba saliendo todo esto, intuyó que el recordar la serie lo estaba poniendo nostálgico. —Aunque sé que no es su culpa, que su pudieran volver conmigo lo harían –Volteó a verlo, con los ojos decaídos — ¿Sabes? Por extraño que pueda parecer, creo que le hubieses agradado. Y créeme, el que te guste The Golden Girls te haría ganar varios puntos con ella –Sonrió ampliamente mientras recostaba el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, apoyándose en el brazo de este, mirando a los ojos.

Wade se sintió bastante extraño. No sabía que era lo correcto en esa situación y definitivamente no se la esperaba. Atinó a abrazarlo, acercándolo más con su propio brazo

Pete se sentía extrañamente seguro y cómodo así. Decidió arriesgarse un poco — ¿Y tú? Poco después de conocernos nos enfrentamos a Taskmaster y ella… bueno… ¿Ella en verdad es tu madre? –después de preguntar bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Sabía que era algo que probablemente no le gustaría hablar —Lo siento, no tienes que responderme si no quieres

—Ella nos encontró a mí y a otros muchachos en un campamento, nos entrenó y nos crio. Era la figura materna que necesitaba. Y yo fue el único que sobrevivió a su entrenamiento, o a la mayor parte de él… Cuando no pude completar la prueba final me abandono a mi suerte. Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho, aún la considero alguien importante pero es todo. No hay que hacer un gran drama por ello… -todo esto lo hizo mirando a la nada, los ojos clavados en el frente.

—Oh –Aunque la historia lo dejaba bastante triste, más al pensar en un joven Wade solo tras los "entrenamientos" de esa bruja no podía negar que se sentía algo feliz. Había conseguido que finalmente se abriera, aunque fuera un poco, ante él —Entiendo... No importa lo que ella diga o lo que haya pasado. Sé que eres un buen hombre –hizo una pausa, volviendo a mirarlo hacia su cara, o más bien a su máscara, movimiento que el mayor respondió mirándolo también. —Wade yo... –Antes de que pudiera terminar un sonido como un beep empezó a sonar repetidamente. Miro a su muñeca, un viejo reloj digital que su tío le había dejado era el causante del ruido — ¿Ya es tan tarde? ¡Me mataran cuando llegue! –Levantándose súbitamente tomó sus cosas del suelo frente a él

—Hey espera. Déjame acompañarte al menos...

—No, no te preocupes por eso. Se cuidarme solo –empezó a correr hacia la puerta deteniéndose para dar la vuelta —Fue muy divertido, hay que hacerlo de nuevo algún día –se acercó de puntillas dejándole un beso en la mejilla, por sobre la máscara para volver a su camino.

Wilson se quedó paralizado y sorprendido por la repentina acción del joven mientras lo veía salir por la entrada. No pudo disimular la sonrisa en su rostro, cuando Al entro a la sala.

—Al menos no hicieron tanto desastre, pero no me extraña que haya salido huyendo de aquí –la vieja sonrió levemente esperando la reacción de Wade que nunca llegó — ¿Wade? ¿Qué te pasa? –Lo sacudió de su ensoñación, lo que él reaccionó sacando su arma y apuntándole en la cabeza —Pero que...

—Oh, solo eres tú. ¡Sabes que no debes aparecérteme así de la nada! En fin, tengo que irme. –Sin decir nada más salió disparado por la puerta. La mujer solo se quedó en el mismo lugar, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esto es justo lo que necesitas... Espero que no lo arruines.

...

Durante todo el camino, Peter no pudo quitarse la sensación de estar siendo seguido. Pero su sentido arácnido no estaba activo para nada, así que decidió restarle importancia. Cuando llegó, todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Sonrío a su suerte y empezó a escabullirse a través de las escaleras

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Peter? –la cuidadora del lugar se paró detrás de él, obligándolo a darse vuelta. Ya sabía el regaño que se vendría.

...

—Y... ¿Cómo van las cosas con el chico de tus sueños? –Gwen y Peter se encontraban en uno de los pasillos vacíos de su escuela, uno de sus profesores no había podido acudir por lo que tenían la hora libre. Mientras preguntaba, la chica estaba maquillándose con ayuda de un pequeño espejo.

—No lo llames así... Y tuve un buen avance ayer –comentó en referencia al dato que le había dicho sobre su "madre"

– ¿Se besaron? –terminado de ponerse el labial hizo un movimiento como dando un beso para verificar su trabajo. La pregunta sorprendió a Peter que se quedó pensando unos segundos

—Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero…

—Entonces no has avanzado mucho –rio burlonamente —Mira Peter, entiendo lo que me has dicho, de que es un hombre "respetable que no ha tratado de aprovecharse de ti" –hizo el ademán de comillas con los dedos —Pero es hombre al fin y al cabo. Y uno adulto. No puedes creer que no tenga "necesidades" y no solo besos. Así que debes empezar a ponerte las pilas. Incluso Flash y yo…

— ¡Demasiada información! –La interrumpió. No necesitaba oír a donde se dirigía esa frase

—A todo esto, ni siquiera me has dado detalles del susodicho ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

—Pues él... -no supo que contestar. En todo ese tiempo, no había logrado que él se quitara la máscara. ¡No tenía idea de cómo lucía físicamente! ¿Cómo se le había pasado algo como eso? —Supongo que es lindo... ¿A quién le importa eso de todos modos? -Esperó que eso calmara su curiosidad. Claro, obtuvo el resultado contrario.

— ¿Supones? ¿No has estado saliendo con él? ¿Cómo no has visto su rostro?

— Siempre lo lleva cubierto, es... necesario en su trabajo.

— ¿Que trabajo requiere cubrir el rostro...? Espera un momento ¿Estas saliendo con un superhéroe o algo así?... Es eso ¿No? ¡Por eso tanto secretismo! ¿Quién es? ¿Es Spiderman? Es quien más mantiene su identidad en secreto... O que tal ese vigilante nocturno... ¿Daredevil?

— ¡Gwen! Yo... No puedo...

—No puedes decirme... Por mi seguridad y bla bla bla. Entiendo. Pero si no ha tenido la confianza de revelarte su "identidad secreta" o lo que sea tal vez deberías alejarte de él.

—Sobre lo que mencionaste antes. -Cambio la conversación nuevamente, buscando distraer su atención — ¿En verdad crees que tenga "necesidades"? -se sonrojo al decirlo. No quería admitirlo, pero en realidad Peter Parker era "Un joven inocente y virgen de casi 15 años" se rio mentalmente de su propio pensamiento.

—Es hombre, es obvio que las tiene. En fin, tengo hambre. ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? Es viernes de pizza.

Asintió como respuesta, mientras la conversación aún se repetía en su mente. Tal vez debería hacer algo al respecto.

...

—Peter recuérdame ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

— ¿Por qué, lo aceptes o no, salve tu trasero aquella vez y ahora me debes un favor? Vamos Danny, tampoco es la gran cosa. Yo lo atraigo y lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarle la máscara. Ni siquiera es detenerlo ni nada, solo ver su rostro –Parker había descubierto la identidad de uno de los protectores de la ciudad una noche mientras patrullaba. Más bien, Danny le había reconocido aun con su traje de Spiderman, pero en lugar de detenerlo o algo parecido el mismo le reveló su identidad secreta. Vaya sorpresa que Iron Fist sea en realidad un joven millonario, que suele permanecer con un perfil bajo. Claro que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en conservar las identidades secretas del contrario, después de todo Pete le debía mucho a Rand.

—Nosotros sabemos el valor de la identidad secreta Porque quieres conocer la de este… ¿mercenario?

—Yo… digamos que la conozco, pero no conozco su rostro. –Y era verdad, al conocer el nombre busco por todos lados (Internet) una fotografía de él sin la máscara sin ningún resultado. O era muy precavido, o alguien se había encargado de eliminarlas todas. —Solo ayúdame con esto ¿Si? No le estaremos causando daño a nadie, y habrás saldado tu deuda.

—De acuerdo Peter, pero si esto se sale de control será TU culpa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo –tomo su teléfono, marcando el número del mayor — ¿Wade? Hola, ¿Estas ocupado? Es que me gustaría verte… Si, donde siempre. Nos vemos ahí –Colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro que no pasó desapercibida al rubio que rio por lo bajo

— ¿Tanta familiaridad? ¿Cómo conoces a este tipo Peter?

—No te incumbe Danny, solo cumple lo que te pedí –evito mirarlo, apenado —Vamos, yo te guiare hasta el lugar

Cuando llegaron, Iron Fist estaba encima del árbol, esperando a su "objetivo" mientras el castaño descansaba tranquilamente bajo este

— ¡Peter! ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo si –Con un aura de euforia a su alrededor se acercó abrazándolo rápidamente para soltarlo.

— ¡Alto ahí, tu mercenario! Te detendré de hacer tus maldades –El facepalm de Pete fue épico. Sabía que su amigo solía exagerar… ¿Por qué se le ocurrió esto en primer lugar?

—Pero yo no he hecho nada. ¡No tienes pruebas contra mí! –se acercó de forma dramática al de traje verde y amarillo para seguidamente correr detrás de Peter — ¡Defiéndeme Pete! –con una voz de damisela en apuros, se escondió detrás del joven. —Sé que puedes hacerlo entrar en razón mi arañita

Un sonido de risa contenida escapo de los labios del artista marcial al oír el apodo. Y por el resto estaba confundido ¿Cómo iba a quitarle la máscara ahora que Peter tenía que "defenderlo"?

El castaño soltó un gruñido de frustración —Esta bien, Da…Iron Fist. Vete de una vez, no queremos problemas –"te explicare después" trato de indicarle con la mirada, cosa que pareció funcionar pues el otro abandono la escena sin más.

— ¡Mi héroe! –Wade volvió a abrazar al chico mientras seguía emocionado —Ahora iremos a donde tú digas, ¡Dilo y lo haremos! –Sonrió bajo la máscara.

Peter suspiro pesadamente, su plan no había resultado en nada. —Donde quieras está bien, pero estoy hambriento… ¿Te parecen Chimichangas?

—Oh Pete, ¿Es posible quererte más de lo que te quiero? –Soltó sin ningún contexto en específico, lo cual solo hizo enrojecer las mejillas de menor. Ya le mostraría su rostro cuando estuviese listo.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, un acercamiento más entre los protagonistas

Amo a Al, creo que es la mejor amiga que DP ha tenido en los comics y la extraño en estas últimas historias

Como pueden ver Danny tiene sus poderes~ Pero Luke aun no. Tengo planes para un fic de esos dos, pero aun esta en proceso de planeación.

Y DD también saldrá, para sus fanses(?) solo tengan pacienciea

¿Y saben? Creo que no sera tan largo como creí hahaha, pero no se preocupen, aún le falta a esta historia.

PD. Una encuesta a los geniales lectores ¿Les gusta que conteste los reviews a la actualización como lo he hecho, o preferirían que los conteste apenas los vea? Es que cada vez que veo un review me da un brinco en el corazón, pero decido esperar hasta tenr la actualización, para no sentirme tan culpable(?) Pero ustedes ¿Qué prefieren?

Gracias por leer~


	9. Chapter 8

Wade se levantó como todas las mañanas, dispuesto a enfrentar el día y lo que este conllevara… Después de un buen desayuno a manos de Al. Sentía que había algo… algo que estaba olvidado, pero le restó importancia. Era muy temprano para estar pensando en esas cosas. Salió con la máscara puesta encontrando a la anciana en la cocina

— ¡Al fin despiertas! Tu estúpido móvil no ha dejado de sonar y sonar. ¡Ya me tiene harta! –mientras preparaba el desayuno de ambos, volteo en dirección de la puerta.

— ¿Mi celular? ¡¿Un mensaje de Peter!? –Se lanzó hacia el celular lo más rápido que pudo —Nah, es solo una notificación de Facebook. La leeré después… Ahora ¡Desayuno! –Inmediatamente atacó la mesa con comida que Al apenas había puesto.

—Si se te van a pegar lo modales, por favor, que sea pronto —Se sentó, esperando que terminara su desastre.

…

Peter sabía que ese sería un buen día. Y no solo por la fecha que era, nunca había hecho un gran escándalo por ello. Pero ahora, había alguien con quien le gustaría pasar todo el día. Claro que antes tendría que ir a la escuela y enfrentarse a lo que sea que hayan planeado. Hoy sería un gran día y no dejaría que nada lo arruinara

…

Se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora. Checaba el correo, buscando si no le había llegado alguna oferta de trabajo u algo parecido. Por alguna razón las misiones le escaseaban, pero no tenia de que preocuparse, tenía una reserva que le duraría incluso en los meses de sequía. Aburrido, decidió checar sus redes sociales. Porque claro que tenía todas las redes sociales posibles ¿Cómo conseguir trabajo si nadie lo conocía?

Finalmente decidió revisar su Facebook, para saber porque había sonado la notificación tan constantemente. O a lo mejor solo era un invento de Al… — ¡Ay, la vejez! –canturreó lo suficientemente fuerte para que la mujer lo oyera, obteniendo un gruñido de respuesta. Más que satisfactorio.

Abrió la pestaña de notificaciones, la mayoría anuncios sin sentido, nada interesante. Hasta que se topó con esa molesta notificación diaria de "Deséale a tu amigo…" Paro en seco. Por eso había sonado la alarma. Había puesto que se activara en esa fecha específica pero ¿Cómo iba a recordar que el cumpleaños de Peter era tan pronto? No era su culpa ¿O sí?

Pero ahora se enfrentaba a un gran problema ¿Qué demonios le regalaría a Peter? No podía no darle nada, eso sería terrible. Pero tenía que ser un obsequio muy especial, no podías regalarle cualquier cosa a un chico como ése… y a la vez no tenía idea de que podría darle.

Peluches ya le había dado, además del celular… ¿Qué más le gustaría? Estuvo pensando hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente — ¡Ya sé! Pero tengo que asegurarme que le guste.

Tomó su celular marcando deprisa — ¿Weasel? Si, si estas en clase. Solo una pregunta ¿Qué crees que podría gustarle a Peter en su cumpleaños? ¡Espera! Estas lejos de él ¿Cierto? No puedo dejar que oiga nuestra conversación ¿Yendo a la dirección por mi culpa? ¡Perfecto! Ahora puedes contestarme... Eso es exacto lo pensaba. Por cierto, ¡No olvides esas armas que te encargué! -colgó y se preparó para salir. Debía conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

...

Cuando llegó a clases se extrañó de no encontrar a Harry. Gwen le dijo que se encontraba algo enfermo y por eso faltaría. Peter pensó en ir a visitarlo pero claro, estaba el problema de que su padre quería matarlo. Desde que se había enterado de que él era uno de sus mayores enemigos y el empresario había descubierto su faceta como Spiderman... Las cosas habían sido bastante complicadas. Últimamente el duende no había causado ningún problema, pero eso le producía más temor ¿Que estaría planeando?

— ¡Señor Parker! -el profesor Warren interrumpió sus pensamientos —Espero que aquello tan importante que distraía su cabeza esté relacionado a la tarea de hoy. Recuerden que deberá estar en mi escritorio al finalizar la clase de hoy

Maldijo su suerte. Había olvidado que tenía tarea de química.

...

Después de que las clases terminaran. Estaba dispuesto a buscar a Wade en el lugar usual cuando un mensaje lo distrajo

"Hola Pete~ Hoy no podré ir a buscarte pero me gustaría que pasaras a mi casa en la tarde cómo a las 7 ¿Si? Nos vemos" -Como era usual, lleno de emoticones.

Se frustró un poco pero decidió seguir su juego. Tal vez tuviera algo que hacer. No era la primera vez que aplazaba su... ¿Cita?.. Se oía tan cursi llamarle así. Lo que le pareció extraño es que lo había citado en su casa, aunque ya había ido varias veces ahí (ya conocía el camino) nunca le había dicho que fuera por su cuenta

— ¡Peter! No creas que lo he olvidado ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! -Gwen apareció de la nada dándole un fuerte abrazo —Ten, espero te sea útil -le dio una bolsa de regalo guiñándole pícara. —No te interrumpiré más. Estoy segura que tienes muchos planes para hoy y más con tu chico -desapareció tan rápido como llego dejándole con la bolsa en la mano. Con curiosidad saco su contenido encontrando un libro de tapa rosa "Sexo contado con sencillez" leyó guardándolo apenadamente. Recordó la conversación con la chica hace unos días y entendió su regalo. Tendría que ocultarlo bien al llegar a casa. No necesitaba que Jessica lo molestara con ello.

Cuando llegó al hogar corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hacia la habitación, escondiendo la bolsa bajo su cama y tirándose sobre esta abrazando sus peluches

— ¿Y ese milagro que llegas tan temprano? -La cuidadora asomo por la puerta. De verdad sonaba como una madre —Aunque esto es algo bueno. Hoy es el día de la limpieza y sería genial que ayudaras a los demás chicos con eso. -le tiro un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel que no le fue difícil atrapar —Por cierto, esto es de parte de todos. Feliz cumpleaños

Abrió el obsequio, un pequeño cupcake de chocolate. Sonrió ante el gesto hasta que la voz de la mujer hizo que se levantara a cumplir con sus deberes.

…

Salió de la tienda con una caja en la mano, estaba seguro de que a su Peter le encantaría

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Creí que te habrías mudado a un lugar más interesante para estos momentos ¿Qué mantiene atado a tan impredecible mercenario? –La mujer apareció de la nada, recostada en un poste cercano

Wade la reconoció enseguida. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ella. No desde su último y desagradable "encuentro". — ¿Qué quieres de mí, Mary?

—Typhoid. Mary está tomando una pequeña siesta, pero eso ya lo sabes. Y solo estoy en la ciudad, tratando de resolver problemas con cierto demonio, amigo común mío y tuyo. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí –Se le acercó mirando la caja con atención — ¿Un regalo? ¿Podría ser que has encontrado alguien que te aguante? No me hagas reír… ¿Le has contado de lo nuestro? –sonrió coqueta, pasando sus manos por sobre los brazos del contrario

—Nunca hubo un nosotros. Solo eres una mujer enferma que necesita ayuda. Y créeme lo digo por experiencia. Así que mantente alejada de mí, tengo cosas que hacer –Empezó a seguir su camino cuando la voz lo distrajo

— ¿Y cómo planeas ir sin esto? –Le mostró la caja que ahora tenía en sus manos —Vamos a jugar un poco, por los viejos tiempos ¿No te parece? Si quieres lo que está aquí dentro ¡Ven por ello! Empezó a correr, trepándose por una escalera al techo del edificio más cercano. Deadpool sacó su arma, preparado para dispararle pero no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo y no solo porque sabía que a Peter no le gustaría para nada, también porque entendía que era lo que en verdad necesitaba. Después de todo este tiempo, aún tenía la esperanza de rehabilitarla

…

Peter había pedido ordenar el cuarto. No iba a arriesgarse a que alguien entrara y descubriera el libro bajo su cama. Claro, fue una decisión estúpida, ¿Limpiar toda la habitación principal el solo? Claro.

Después de un par de horas terminó completamente agotado, pero al menos la habitación estaba limpia. Asegurándose que nadie se acercara, sacó el libro de la bolsa ojeándolo rápidamente. Era un libro bastante informativo, tenía varias secciones diferentes. Llegó a una sección que estaba remarcada, supuso que por Gwen y lo leyó mentalmente —Sexo an… -el color creció en sus mejillas y lanzó el libro lo más lejos que pudo. Maldijo a Gwen internamente

—No sé qué te haya hecho el libro, pero no deberías desquitarte así con él.

Parker se asustó al notar la presencia pero se tranquilizó al descubrir quién era —Hola Matt, creí que estarías viendo lo de tus papeles para Columbia. –Matt Murdock había llegado al orfanato mucho antes que él. Había cumplido la mayoría de edad hace poco tiempo, y con ello vino una herencia que su padre le había dejado, herencia que uso para matricularse en la universidad de Columbia. Vivía en la casa hasta que las clases comenzaran y pudiera mudarse a las residencias de estudiantes. Matt era un buen tipo, bastante callado y tranquilo. Muchas veces le había ayudado con sus tareas de la escuela, y lo consideraba un hermano mayor, pero últimamente, con los líos legales y demás pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en la casa

—Sí, ya termine eso. Quería venir a darte esto… Feliz cumpleaños –le ofreció una pequeña botella —Jessica me dijo que te vio usarla, así que pensé que podría serte útil.

Peter le agradeció el regalo y Murdock se disculpó, diciendo que tenía otro compromiso y se fue. Apenas lo vio salir gritó con todo sus pulmones — ¡Jessica! –Corriendo a buscarla por toda la casa

…

Esto era el colmo. Había estado persiguiéndola durante horas y ella parecía no cansarse. Y era difícil enfrentarse a una telequinética. Ya tenía experiencia con ellos.

Finalmente logró detenerla (o más bien ella sola se detuvo) y se paró frente a él, en el borde de uno de los tejados

—Esto ya se está haciendo aburrido ¿No crees? Ya deberías haberte rendido. A menos que esto sea realmente importante para ti… ¿No has aprendido que no debes encariñarte con nadie? ¿Qué te trajo tu "amor a esa pelirroja"? Créeme, te estoy haciendo un favor. –lanzó la caja por el edificio hacia el suelo, oyendo como su contenido se hacía pedazos. —Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mi cita. El diablo no es conocido por tener paciencia.

Wade ya había corrido por las escaleras a buscar la caja y al abrirla encontró el contenido completamente destrozado. Y ni siquiera había podido ir por un pastel. Miro su reloj, faltaba media hora para que Peter llegara a su casa. Estaba frito.

Llegó a la casa, tirando la caja y su contenido en la primera silla que encontró.

—Hey, ¿Conseguiste lo que querías? ¿O empiezo a desencariñarme del muchacho? –rio burlonamente Al. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el portazo de Wade al encerrarse en su habitación — ¿No me digas que en serio lo arruinaste? –murmuro para sí misma, alejándose de la puerta.

…

El timbre de la puerta sonó y, totalmente desanimado, Wade fue a abrir. Sabría la enorme decepción que el menor se llevaría, pero no podía dejarlo ahí afuera esperando

— ¡Wade! Hola, me alegra poder verte –le sonrió tan sinceramente — ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?

—Yo quería… -fue interrumpido por la voz de Al llamándolos a la cocina. Peter empezó a caminar y Deadpool iba detrás de él, sin entender lo que ocurría. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrir y encontrar un pastel bellamente decorado con rojo y azul y a lado la caja que había estado tratando de recuperar todo el día, con un moño en la cima.

— ¿Esto es para mí?... Wade tu… ¿Pero cómo?

—Eh… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Pete! –no entendía como había ocurrido, pero no iba a desperdiciarlo. Tomó la caja y se la entregó, sin saber que esperar. Peter la abrió y la sonrisa en su rostro le tranquilizo —Esto… ¿Cómo supiste? ¡Es exactamente la que quería! –de la caja saco una cámara digital de última generación. Aprendió rápidamente lo básico de ella y la encendió. — ¡Tengo que probarla! –Instintivamente apunto hacia Wade y le tomo una foto. —Perfecto. No podía pedir un mejor primer modelo.

Al empezó a servir el pastel y dándole una rebanada al mayor susurro –Le debes a la comadreja la cámara. Y a mí el pastel. No creíste que dejaría que arruinaras esto, ¿Cierto? –tomando un trozo de pastel ella misma se encerró en su habitación, dejándolos solos. El timbre volvió a sonar y al abrir Deadpool encontró un repartidor de pizza, Al había pensado en todo. Recibió las cajas y las llevó a la sala donde Peter esperaba, revisando los varios videojuegos que Wade tenía ahí

—Perdón por husmear, solo quería ver…

—No te preocupes, ¿Quieres jugar algo? También hay pizza para cenar –canturreo lo último

Peter le sonrío entregándole la caja del juego. Entre partida y partida comían la pizza mientras el menor reía divertido. En una de sus pausas, Parker aprovecho para acurrucarse junto al mayor, consiguiendo una foto de ambos juntos. —Muchas Gracias Wade. Por todo.

…

Harry estaba en la puerta del orfanato donde vivía Peter, había estado planeando todo el día la "fiesta" perfecta para Peter, una fiesta de dos ¡Incluso había faltado a la escuela por ello! Lo que no se espero fue que al llegar y al buscar a Peter lo único que recibiera fue el aviso de que "No se encontraba y no tenían idea de cuando volvería" La frustración creció y antes de hacer una grosería decidió salir del lugar. Ya se arreglaría con Peter.

…

Estaban en una habitación bastante oscura, una lámpara iluminando un escritorio en el centro era la única fuente de luz. Unas fotografías fueron lanzadas sobre la mesa, fotografías de Peter, Gwen, Spiderman e, inevitablemente, Deadpool.

—Aquí tienes Norman. Lo que me pediste ¿Ahora me encargaras una misión de verdad? –Una voz femenina surgió de las sombras.

—Paciencia Antonia, todo a su tiempo. Pero créeme, esto que me has dado pronto rendirá frutos. Solo hay que esperar el momento indicado.

* * *

Hasta yo me he sorprendido de actualizar tan rápido, xD

Pero se ha debido a un error. Verán, no estaba segura si escribir o no esta capitulo, porque muchas personas podrían creer que estuviera de relleno. Pero vagueando en facebook encontré un post que decía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Spiderman (que resulto ser falso xD) Pero lo tome como una señal y me rete a mi misma a terminar esto hoy.

¡El libro existe! Mi mamá lo tenía en el librero y de hecho tiene una sección de sexo gay. Fue una gran manera de aprender en mis inicios(?)

Probablemente me pase como a Peter y no entregue mi tarea mañana pero valió la pena. Una vez por semestre no hace daño(?)

Lamento decirles que no se acostumbren a ver los capítulos tan rápido xD Seguiran con la publicación mensual como siempre, pero espero los sigan leyendo

Gracias por leer


	10. Chapter 9

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando las sirenas le despertaron. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue buscar la fuente del ruido asomándose por la ventana y, viendo como el camión de bomberos se alejaba por la calle principal, supo que tenía que hacer algo. Miró la hora, era de madrugada y faltaban un par de horas para su clase así que decidió arriesgarse e ir. Tomó su mochila con su traje y asegurándose que todos siguieran dormidos, salió en busca del origen del incendio, siguiendo el vehículo. Al llegar, se mantuvo en el techo de un edificio aledaño, para poder cambiarse y reconocer el terreno. El lugar que se estaba quemando no estaba muy lejos de su escuela. Era un edificio de tres plantas, hecho en su mayoría de concreto, pero los tabiques de las escaleras y el techo parecían estar desmoronándose. Se acercó al cuerpo de bomberos, escuchando que habían 5 personas que aún se encontraban dentro, pero no estaban seguros de en qué parte del edificio.

—No se preocupen por eso, me encargaré de sacarlas. ¡Ustedes traten de controlar el fuego! –Les sugirió algo brusco, pero era consciente de que lo primordial era la vida de las personas. Sabía que lo que menos necesitaba era ganarse la molestia del cuerpo de bomberos, pero en ese momento no era algo que le preocupara demasiado. Claro que los rescatadores tampoco se enojaron con él e incluso trataron de ayudarle en lo que les pidió. Empezó a correr hacía el edificio en llamas cuando alguien lo detuvo tomándole el brazo

— ¿Planeas entrar ahí a lo loco? ¿Sin ninguna estrategia? –Peter se sorprendió al verlo ahí —Oye, no parezcas tan asombrado. Sabes que vivo por aquí y cuando vi que había ocurrido algo mi "sentido común" se activó diciendo que estarías aquí ¡Tal vez debería hacerle caso más seguido! –rio ante su propia frase. Wade había salido corriendo apenas descubrió lo del incendio, sabía lo probable que seria que su Pete fuera sin pensarlo

—Bueno… planeaba entrar por abajo a buscar en cada planta y una vez arriba sacar a las personas al edificio de al lado. –tenía que admitir, no sonaba bien en voz alta, pero en su defensa aún seguía medio dormido.

—Bien, que te parece esto. Tú puedes entrar por el techo y buscar en ese piso, mientras yo entro por debajo y subo a las personas que me encuentre para que puedas sacarlas por el techo ¿No es mejor? –Peter se sorprendió de su ofrecimiento, pero aun así era arriesgado

—Wade no puedo dejar que entres a arriesgar tu vi…

— ¡Factor curativo, recuerda! –Le remarcó burlonamente —Además tu planeabas hacer lo mismo y solo.

Y de nuevo, tenía un punto. Y antes de que pudiera protestar, el de rojo y negro ya había corrido dentro del edificio, perdiéndose de su vista. Subió al techo, resignado y abrió la puerta que daba al interior del edificio, escapándose unas llamas por el oxígeno repentino, que fueron rápidamente disminuyendo lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar. Empezó a gritar, buscando a las personas dentro y a Wade. En el rincón opuesto del tercer piso donde estaba, distinguió tres figuras abrazadas entre sí, tratando de esconderse del fuego. Se acercó, tratando de tranquilizarles

— ¡Los sacaré de aquí! -Eran una pareja y una niña pequeña, vio como trataban de explicarle algo y rápidamente entendió —Mi compañero esta abajo, el rescatara a los que faltan ¡No se preocupen! -procedió a sujetar al hombre y a la mujer, rodeándolos con el brazos. Le indico a la pequeña que subiera a su espalada y se sujetará fuerte. La pareja era claramente más alta que él, pero se complementaba con su fuerza. Usando sus piernas salto entre los puntos que se veían menos debilitados y llegó a la escalera que daba al tejado. Subiendo a este los dejo lejos de la entrada prometiéndoles volver para sacarlos lo más pronto posible. Corrió de vuelta a la puerta con tal mala suerte que el suelo bajo sus pies de desplomó a causa del fuego. Se preparó a activar sus telarañas cuando sintió como lo sostenían desde arriba.

—Y planeabas hacer esto solo -Deadpool se burló, sin querer ofender. En la mano que no sostenía a Peter tenía a un pequeño de no más de cinco años y en su espalda una niña un poco mayor. Usando su fuerza, sacó al chico del suelo y, asegurándose que estuviera bien, caminaron con el resto de la familia.

—Bien, tengo que llevarlos al edificio de al lado para que puedan bajar y... ¡Wade! ¡Tú máscara está quemándose! -miro con preocupación cómo esta ardía y empezaba a derretirse. — ¡Tienes que quitártela!

Wade subió sus dedos a la cabeza, sintiendo el horrible ardor y notando como poco a poco su máscara iba haciéndose líquida. Su máscara se estaba deshaciendo enfrente de Peter. Él no podía verlo sin máscara, todos menos él. No quería apartarlo de su lado. En un impulso, salto del techo hasta el callejón entre los edificios gritando mientras caía — ¡Tú solo salva a esas personas!

Peter le gritó que se detuviera y al no poder hacer nada volteó para no ver cuando se estrellara. Se acercó a la familia y se dedicó rápidamente a llevarla al techo del otro edificio con ayuda de sus telarañas. Primero los tres hijos, luego los padres. Una vez asegurados e indicándoles que bajaran a ponerse a salvo, bajó a buscar a Wade, rogando que estuviera a salvo.

Wilson por su parte apenas se iba levantando del lugar. No había calculado la caída por lo cual se rompió ambas piernas al caer. Le tomó un tiempo regenerarse, algo catastrófico en su situación. Parker podría bajar en cualquier momento y su máscara ahora estaba completamente derretida por lo cual era inútil. Oyó la voz a sus espaldas y supo que era su fin. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos sin atreverse a voltear

— ¿Wade? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Me asustaste! Con o sin factor curativo no deberías hacer cosas así a la ligera –se fue acercando, notando como el contrario se encogía más sobre sí mismo — ¿Wade? ¿Te lastimaste? ¡Déjame ver!

—Pete, vete. –su voz salió más seria que de costumbre — ¡Vete ahora! –no le importaba si se enojaba con él. Cualquier cosa era mejor que descubriera su verdadero rostro.

—No lo haré. –Peter no levanto la voz en ningún momento, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le asusto la reacción del mayor. —Ahora, levántate y dime que ocurre ¡No puedo dejarte aquí, y menos en ese estado! –No tenía ni la menor idea de porque se ponía así y de verdad quería ayudarle.

— ¿¡Quieres que me levanté?! ¿¡Quieres ver al monstruo?! -Este grito si logró que el menor retrocediera unos pasos – ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! -finalmente dio la vuelta, descubriendo las cicatrices de su rostro. Estaba hecho. Dudaba volverlo a ver después de esto.

Peter reaccionó con sorpresa. Después de unos segundos logró cohesionar las palabras –Así que eso ocultabas. Yo... Tenía mucha curiosidad de ver como lucias bajo la máscara -se acercó lentamente, tratando de no incomodarle. Posó su mano sobre su mejilla, sintiendo la textura que las marcas creaban en ella. — ¿Sabes? Aun cuando no había visto tu rostro yo me enamoré de ti. Y ahora que lo conozco... Creo que me gusta -sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. —Al fin puedo verte a los ojos, al fin podré hacer esto -armado de todo el valor que tenía, fue acercando su rostro y, quedando frente a él, cerró los ojos y lo beso en los labios tímidamente. No era su primer beso, pero aun así se sentía muy nervioso y temía equivocarse. Cuando el mayor profundizó el beso, supo que sus temores estaban infundados. Estaba besando a la persona que amaba, nunca había sentido nada parecido a la paz y tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento, por lo menos en lo que llevaba de vida. Después de unos segundos se separó, y al abrir los ojos encontró que su compañero lo miraba bastante sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa el rostro. Se tomó unos momentos para repasar lo sucedido y después de procesar todo reaccionó ¡Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él! ¡Lo había besado! El rojo subió a sus mejillas, símbolo de lo cohibido que se sentía —Eh... Yo... ¡Gracias por ayudarme hoy Wade! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! –en ese estado de pánico, reaccionó huyendo del lugar. No estaba preparado para enfrentar lo ocurrido en ese momento, tenía que dejar enfriar su cabeza. Y se le hacía tarde para sus clases.

Wade lo miró irse sin intentar detenerle. Deslizo sus dedos sobre sus propios labios, sintiendo el calor de los de Peter aun en ellos.

Y todo el temor que hubiera tenido unos minutos antes se desvaneció. A Peter no le molestaba. A su Peter le gustaba, su Peter lo quería. Hacía mucho que nadie sentía algo así por él y que él no se sentía así por nadie. Sonrío, no podía esperar volver a encontrarse a su arañita.

...

Se estaba acercando la última hora y después del regaño de parte de Gwen sobre los peligros del cigarro (No podía explicarle que el olor a humo venia de haber ayudado en un incendio) se encontraba en el pasillo buscando el salón para su siguiente clase

—Hola Peter. –una voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltearse, sonrío al reconocer a quien lo llamaba.

— ¡Harry! Creí que estaba enfermo ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –sin esperar su respuesta siguió. —Ahora tenemos que ir a clase, hablamos bien luego ¿Si? –se despidió con la mano y empezó a avanzar cuando sintió que lo detenían, tomándolo del brazo.

—Necesito hablar contigo, ahora. Ven conmigo al baño. –lo empezó a jalonear en dirección al cuarto mencionado, por lo que el castaño supuso que debía ser algo muy importante y no se resistió. Ya estaban dentro cuando su amigo volvió a hablar — ¿Dónde estabas ayer en la tarde?

— ¿Eh? Estaba en la casa... –Y técnicamente era verdad. La mayor parte de la tarde estuvo en la casa y ya después fue con Wade.

— ¡No mientas Peter! ¡Fui a buscarte y no había ni una pista tuya! Últimamente me has dejado de lado. Ya no me hablas, ni sales conmigo. ¡Sé que me ocultas algo!

—Debiste decirme que ibas a ir, y no te he dejado de lado. Solo que algo me ha tenido ocupado... –No entendía esa súbita reacción de su amigo. Está bien, si había pasado menos tiempo con él, eso lo admitiría y se sentía mal por ello, pero no era para tanto. Cuando comenzó como Spiderman también dejó a sus amigos de lado un tiempo, y el Osborn nunca le hizo una escena como esa.

— ¿Algo o _alguien_? –reclamó. —No soy tan idiota Parker, de la nada obtienes un celular, aun cuando rechazabas que yo te regalara uno. Y cada vez que te llega un mensaje sonríes como tonto y desapareces. Pasaste tu cumpleaños fuera y no creo que haya sido solo. ¿¡Con quien te estás viendo!?

Peter entró en pánico, Harry lo había descubierto. Y no estaba listo para decírselo aún.

— ¿Es con ese maldito ciego no? Ahora que consiguió su herencia, cree que puede comprarte. Pero no lo permitiré ¡Él es mayor de edad y tú no! Lo voy a demandar, y no dejaré que se acerque a ti, no dejaré que te haga daño.

. Despuesna que amaba, no habiaSe quedó bastante impactado... ¿Se refería a Matt? ¿Cómo podía creer algo como eso? —Deja en paz a Matt ¿De acuerdo? Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. No estoy saliendo con nadie. -Se sentía mal al negar a Wade, pero después de la amenaza que acaba de oír hacia Murdock no podía arriesgarse a que fuera tras él. —Y aun si lo hiciera no es tu problema Harry, ¡Soy libre de salir con quien quiera! Tú siempre serás mi amigo, no tienes que ponerte celoso de nadie. ¡Nunca dejaría a mi mejor amigo de lado!

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Enojado, el mencionado tomó a Peter de la muñeca y empezó a jalarlo mientras apretaba más y más fuerte. — ¡Es que no lo entiendes, Peter!

— ¡Me estas lastimando! –sino fuera Spiderman, probablemente se hubiera formado un enorme moretón en su brazo. Lo apartó bruscamente, soltándose del agarre y fue cuando su amigo reaccionó.

— ¡Peter! Lo siento… Yo… me deje llevar y… Será mejor que te vayas. –desvió la mirada al suelo, y Parker obedeció no sin antes "despedirse"

—Esto no se quedara así. Tenemos que hablarlo Harry y me dirás porque has hecho todo esto… -salió bastante enojado del lugar. No entendía la inmadurez con la que había reaccionado su amigo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Aún tendría que enfrentarse a Wade cuando saliera de clases

…

El timbre final sonó y supo que al fin era libre. Después de la pelea, Harry no se presentó a clases, pero la verdad fue un alivio, no estaba listo para verle. Su celular timbró, y vio que era un mensaje de su… novio.

"Hola Pete~ Ha surgido algo de último minuto y no podré ir a verte ahora." –una carita triste terminaba la línea– "Pero apenas me liberé te avisare para que vengas a mi casa ¿Si? Te amo" –un corazón lo terminaba.

Releyó la última línea mil veces. "Te amo" Era la primera vez que lo decía (más bien escribía) sin que hubiera un contexto de broma por en medio. Pensó mil y un formas de contestar y finalmente escribió

"De acuerdo, Yo también Te Amo"

¿Muy simple? No quería saturarlo, aunque tal vez fuera muy poco. De cualquier modo ya estaba enviado. Sonrió a su celular y se dirigió camino a la casa. Ignoró las bromas de Jessica y subió a su habitación a esperar la llamada de Wilson

* * *

¡Pues nuevo Capítulo!  
Al fin un beso xD Peor es nada no(?

Y celos de Harry. Harry no me cae mal pero... ya saben, tiene una personalidad bastante explosiva y muuuuuuchos complejos con su padre.

Las cicatrices de Wade son sexys uwu Quien me diga que no le doy con la chancla(?) Oc no.  
He buscado una nueva forma que me permitira subir cap cada 15 días (aproximadamente) Veamos si puedo mantenerla

Por cierto ¡Me han dedicado un meme! Cuando lo vi quede en impactada unas horas y cuando al fin se me ocurrio que contestar lo borraron :c Akuma-sama si lees esto, Holi(?)

Gracias por leer~


	11. Chapter 10

Wade envió el mensaje y releyó el que le había llegado unos minutos antes

"Nueva misión, detalles en la ubicación de siempre. NO TARDES"

El número correspondía a su madre, sabía que tenía que tomárselo muy en serio.

...

Llego a la ubicación, una bodega abandonada desde hacía ya algún tiempo, que había sido adaptada como un pequeño laboratorio informático. En el centro, un escritorio con la mujer sentada en él, un sobre en la mano. —Al fin llegas. Creí que tendría que buscar otro para el trabajo.

—Hola má -noto la mueca de desagrado en su rostro al oír ese apodo. —Solo diré que no estoy dispuesto a ninguna misión de matar -sabía que a Peter no le gustaría saber que andaba por ahí —asesinando gente sin motivo —A menos que sea alguien que lo merezca –Si su objetivo era un asesino, un ladrón o algo así, Pete entendería ¿No? Después de todo ese es su trabajo, y él lo sabía desde un principio.

—Pues créeme, esta será muy divertida –le entregó el sobre, con la sonrisa filosa en sus labios. —Es el mismo cliente que defraudaste la vez anterior, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar esta vez.

Wade abrió el sobre y sacó de su interior la fotografía, quedando completamente impactado… ¿Peter? ¿Por qué alguien querría dañarlo? Porque era una foto de su castaño, no de Spiderman, la foto de un simple adolescente. Rebusco en el sobre, a ver si no había más fotografías, encontrándose varias, incluso algunas junto a él pero ninguna con el traje de arácnido puesto

—Osborn está MUY interesado en acabar con Spiderman esta vez así que esto es solo una ventaja. Si no le entregamos su "encargo" mañana temprano, liberará las fotografías a la base de datos y todos los mercenarios podrán aceptar la misión. -notó el silencio nada usual en su empleado —No sabías que tu noviecito era Spiderman? Creí haberte entrenado mejor que esto.

—La pregunta es ¿Qué planeas hacer con esa información? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Por favor ¿Que tan difícil puede ser descubrir a un chiquillo novato? Me sorprende que aún no lo hayan hecho. A excepción de Norman claro... Y solo es información. Sabes que en este mundo en que nos movemos puede ser la moneda más valiosa. Pero claro, no daré mi pase tan rápido. No le diré nada a nadie, más por petición del cliente que por nada. ¿Sabes cuánto aumentaría el precio por la cabeza de Spiderman? Es mejor que sigan creyendo que es la caza sencilla de un mocoso idiota.

Deadpool sintió su sangre arder, pero no hizo ningún intento de ataque. No podía atacar a su madre. — ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque eres mi mejor aprendiz, porque tienes que recordar que este es tu empleo, tu vida. Y en esta no hay espacio para distracciones como él. Eres un A-se-si-no –alargó cada sílaba —Y personas como nosotros no nos quedamos con él héroe -se acercó apoyando su mano en la espalda del contrario —Y más te vale apresurarte en decidir, que si tú no lo haces los mejores mercenarios de la ciudad irán por él. –Empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta —Ahora, sal de aquí antes de que decida negarte esta oportunidad y lo atrape yo misma.

Wilson le lanzó una última mirada de furia antes de dejar el edificio. No podía dejar que lastimaran a su Peter y mucho menos podía entregarlo a ese hombre. Necesitaba un plan urgentemente.

...

Gwen y Flash se encontraban en una cita cuando el teléfono de la chica sonó.

— ¿Un mensaje de Peter? –leyó el mensaje preocupada. Peter no era de los que mandaban mensajes por lo que debería ser urgente.

"Necesito verte Gwen, por favor. Nos vemos en la biblioteca"

Parecía muy importante. Recordó que su amigo iba a verse con ese tipo todas las tardes ¿Acaso se habría sobrepasado con Peter? Aun cuando este último le había asegurado mil veces que nunca lo lastimarían, tenía una mala sensación con la situación. Se disculpó con su novio y explicándole la situación lo mejor que pudo. Claro, no le dijo que se encontraría a Parker por su vida amorosa, solo que debía verlo urgentemente.

—No te preocupes cariño, apenas termine de hablar con él te hablare para encontrarnos ¿Si? –se despidió con un apasionado beso, prometiéndole no tardar

...

Spidey iba patrullando por las calles de New York. Desde que había empezado a salir con Wade no había podido hacerlo tan libremente, pero era algo que amaba. Columpiarse entre los grandes edificios de la ciudad, sintiendo el viento contra su piel, ese era el lugar al que pertenecía. De pronto oyó los ruidos de las sirenas de policía y supo que era el momento de ser el héroe. Empezó a seguirlas a través de los edificios hasta que finalmente llegaron al borde del puente donde se sorprendió al ver la escena. Habían barricadas que impedían el paso de los autos y del otro lado el tráfico se había detenido. Subió por el poste del puente, buscando lo que estuviera causando tal desastre. Flotando cerca del poste, del lado contrario al donde estaba, el destello verde llamo su atención. Era su mayor enemigo el Duende Verde.

—Hola Spiderman, al fin te dignas en aparecer –sonrío enseñando sus colmillos —Creí que con este pequeño obsequio ibas a aparecer más rápido –se inclinó sobre la parte superior del poste del puente, tomando algo entre sus brazos y volviendo a elevarse en su planeador –aunque tal vez es solo que no te importa mucho.

Cuando reconoció la figura entre sus brazos entró en pánico. Él... ¡Él tenía a Gwen!

—Vamos bella durmiente, despierta –empezó a darle pequeños golpes en la mejilla a lo que ella fue reaccionando lentamente.

— ¿Pero qué...? –alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro del duende verde y dando un grito de terror. Empezó a forcejear, tratando de liberarse

—Oh, yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Una caída desde esta altura no sería nada agradable. –sus palabras lograron que la chica bajará la cabeza y al ver la gran altura se sostuvo más hacia él.

— ¡Déjala ir, duende! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Oh, pero si lo tiene ¿no crees? Ella es importante para ti. Y tú me has quitado todo lo que me importa, mi prestigio, has dañado mi compañía y por si eso no fuera suficiente me has quitado a mi hijo. Y créeme, lo pagarás y muy caro.

—No te preocupes Gwen, todo saldrá bien –ignorando las palabras de Osborn se concentró en proteger a su amiga

— ¿Cómo sabes mi...? –tardó unos minutos en reconocer la voz — ¿¡Peter?! –el mencionado se asustó cuando ella mencionó su nombre en voz alta, pero la altura era suficiente como para no ser escuchados más que entre ellos.

—Oh, esto es adorable ¿Nunca le dijiste a tu supuesta mejor amiga sobre tu identidad? Tal vez así hubiera sido más precavida y no hubiera caído en esta trampa tan obvia.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? Haré lo que me pidas, pero libérala.

—Verás "Spiderman" ese es el detalle. Yo no necesito nada de ti. Yo lo que quiero es destruirte, destruirte física y emocionalmente. Que entiendas que no puedes andar por ahí jugando al héroe sin que alguien salga lastimado. Quiero ver la desesperación en tu rostro cuando entiendas que no podrás salvarlos a todos. -como para remarcar sus palabras tomó a la chica del cuello y la arrojó por su lado del puente hacia el agua.

Peter salto hacia ese lado del puente. Lanzando una red hacia el poste y una hacia ella, logro sostenerla de la pierna y usando su fuerza la jalo hacia él. Claro que el no pudo oír el crujido cerca del cuello de la chica.

—Te tengo Gwen, y lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. -con ayuda de sus telarañas descendió hasta el puente, cargando a la chica en sus brazos. Ya en el suelo se sentó sobre sus rodillas quedando la chica recostada en sus piernas — ¿Gwen? Ya pasó, puedes abrir los ojos. Despierta -empezó a darle leves golpecitos como hiciera el duende hace unos momentos pero sin obtener respuesta —Vamos Gwen, sé que te enojaste porque no te había dicho lo del traje pero esto no es algo con lo que deberías jugar. -la acercó más hacía él notando el silencio absoluto que provenía de la rubia. Ni una respiración. Ni un latido de su corazón. Sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos —No... No puede ser ¡Despierta! Yo te salve... ¡Te salve! Tú no puedes estar muerta -se aferró más a ella abrazándola contra su pecho —No puedes dejarme. Eres mi mejor amiga... Gwen -al decir su nombre esa última vez algo se quebró en él. Acompañado de una rabia inmensurable dejo el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, buscando al culpable con la mirada — ¡Duende! -grito para llamarlo, pero sin poder encontrarlo

— ¿Spiderman? -un paramédico se había acercado después de ver la caída y cuando se aseguró que el arácnido se había alejado de la chica se atrevió a acercarse —Él se fue ya hace unos minutos... Necesito llevarme a esta chica para salvarla...

—No es necesario, está muerta. -el paramédico fue capaz de detectar como su voz se quebraba —Spiderman la mató. -dichas esas palabras salió corriendo del lugar, una ira asesina corriendo en él.

...

Llegó a la casa de los Osborn, obviamente sin su traje. Sabía que Norman no sería tan idiota como para quedarse en su casa después de lo ocurrido, pero tal vez Harry podría ayudarlo a encontrarlo. No estaba seguro de que haría cuando lo encontrara pero no le importaba. Necesitaba sacar esa ira de él, necesitaba venganza.

— ¡Peter! Me alegra que vinieras a verme. Quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido hace rato. Verás, la verdad es que a mí...

—No he venido por ti Harry. Estoy buscando a tu padre ¿Sabes dónde está? -Alzo la voz, portándose bastante grosero con él. Y no le importaba (por lo menos no en ese momento)

— ¿Mi padre? Porqué... ¿Por qué quieres hablar con él? -por su mente pasaron mil y un ideas. Recordó el celular y lo mucho que Peter había cambiado y le había abandonado ¿Acaso…?

—No es algo que te concierna Harry. Esto es entre él y yo. ¿Me dirás donde esta o tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta?

Harry sonrió. Peter se veía bastante enojado. Si de verdad su padre era… el que estaba lastimando a su Peter, el causante de su abandono, sabía que después de esto se detendría. Y él mismo se encargaría de refundirlo en la cárcel si no. No importaba que fuera su padre, nadie tocaría a su Peter. —Se fue a una de sus bodegas cerca del puerto. Llegó preocupado, tomó algo rápido y se fue.

Sin despedirse, Peter salió hacia donde le habían indicado. Conocía el lugar, ahí solía reunirse con Kingpin para hacer negocios. Lo confrontaría sin importar lo que ocurriese

…

La bodega estaba completamente oscura, pero cuando entro supo que él estaba ahí

—No seas un cobarde ¡Sal y enfréntame!

—Como tú digas –apareció atacándolo por la espalda con ayuda de su planeador. Ambos estaban sobre el vehículo, el mayor usando sus propios puños para atacarle. Peter no se quedó atrás y le devolvió los golpes cada vez más enfurecido y sin control. Toda la ira en su interior… quería matarlo ahí mismo. Le haría un favor a la ciudad si lo hacía. Vengaría a Gwen y a todos aquellos a los que alguna vez ese monstruo hubiera dañado. Con esos pensamientos como impulso lanzó un fuerte golpe con el que derribó al hombre del planeador cayendo de lleno al suelo. De un salto cayó a su lado dispuesto a darle los golpes finales.

—Eso es, ¡Destrúyeme! Demuéstrales quien eres en realidad. Ríndete a la ira y venga a tu amiga. Date cuenta Peter. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo

— ¡Cállate! –le dio una fuerte patada que logró hacerle escupir sangre. Y ahí se dio cuenta. El duende tenía razón, si hacía esto, si sucumbía a la ira sería un monstruo tal y como él. Y no podía permitírselo. Gwen lo mataría si viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su tío y su tía… ellos lo habían criado para que supiera la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo. Asesinar a alguien estaba fuera de sus límites, fuera de lo que él sabía que era lo correcto.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. No sabría si podría detenerse si lo volvía a ver de frente. No le debía explicaciones y lo que menos necesitaba era volver a oír su voz. Lo que más quería en ese momento, lo que más necesitaba, era el consuelo de aquel en quien confiaba más que nada. Se dirigió hacia la ya muy conocida casa en la que sabía (o rogaba) estuviera él. Como haciendo juego con sus emociones una fuerte lluvia empezó, pero francamente no le importaba.

…

Wade aún estaba preocupado. Recordaba la misión que le habían encargado esa tarde y aún no podía decidir qué hacer para resolver ese "problemita". Prendió la televisión para tratar de tranquilizar su mente

"Y en últimas noticias, una pelea entre el reconocido criminal El Duende Verde y el así llamado superhéroe Spiderman ha causado un enorme desastre en el puente de Manhattan así como una víctima que parece haber sido seleccionada y no al azar. La joven estudiante Gwen Stacy, cuyo padre fuera capitán de las fuerzas de la policía de New York y muriera el año pasado en un incidente sospechosamente también relacionado al héroe, ha sido asesinada en el enfrentamiento. Un paramédico que presencio la escena nos cuenta los detalles

—El duende verde la tomó del cuello, quebrándoselo y la lanzó. Cuando Spiderman trató de salvarla ya era tarde. Esto no fue su culpa, fue del Duende. Él no debe ser responsabilizado"

Reconoció a la chica inmediatamente y si las noticias estaban en lo correcto solo significaba una cosa. —Pete…

* * *

Hola~ Nuevo Capitulo, espero les guste.

Y si. Maté a Gwen... Era necesario, en cualquier universo Gwen debe morir y motivar a Peter (Excepto en SpiderGwen, pero bueno... no es muy de mi agrado)

Y más problemas, ¿Que podrá hacer Wade ahora?

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 11

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Itzel Garcia y Kattya Yuki. Gracias por su apoyo en el bloqueo :)

* * *

—Peter... ¡Debo encontrarlo! -el mercenario se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a buscar al chico, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Ahí frente a él, empapado hasta las telarañas se encontraba el chico de ojos hazel aun con su traje puesto pero sin la máscara. Tenía la mirada baja y el brazo levantado como dispuesto a tocar la puerta

—Wade yo... No sabía dónde ir y bueno... ¿Puedo pasar? -puso su mano sobre su nuca, algo avergonzado. En verdad quería correr a sus brazos, esconderse en su pecho y simplemente liberar todo lo que sentía... Pero no quería molestar al mayor. Para el solo debía ser un chico débil y llorón.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Wade lo tomará del brazo jalándolo dentro de la casa, apoyándolo contra su pecho, reconfortándolo

—Hey Pete, yo estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites...

Y finalmente soltó toda aquella tristeza, ese dolor que tenía acumulado, sintiéndose protegido después de tanto tiempo. No le importaba que él le viera llorar, en realidad le tranquilizaba el poder llorar frente a él. Estaba a salvo y en ese momento nada importaba más.

...

Peter se encontraba en la habitación de Wilson. Después de la empapada que había sufrido, el mayor lo había hecho pasar, le había ofrecido un par de prendas para se cambiara, y ahora esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del cuarto a que el chico terminara de vestirse.

No estaba seguro de si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no, no tenía una gran experiencia en cuanto a consolar personas… y aun así, cuando vio a su arañita, completamente decaída sintió ese impulso de abrazarlo. Cuando sintió sus lágrimas, algo se sacudió dentro de él y supo que aún tenía mucho que hacer para ayudarle.

Un ruido en la habitación llamo su atención y tomándolo como una señal abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose una agradable escena (por lo menos para él). El castaño ya se había colocado la parte inferior de la ropa, un par bóxers de Wilson (ya que el resto de las prendas le quedarían demasiado grandes) y estaba a punto de colocarse la camiseta, por lo cual aún era visible toda la parte superior, su pecho y su abdomen. Sus músculos estaban ligeramente marcados, algo normal dado su "ocupación" pero debido a que sus ropas usuales lo disimulaban bien, no se le había ocurrido. Se quedó mirando por varios segundos, hasta que él chico termino de ponerse la camiseta (que por cierto, tenía el logo de Deadpool impreso en esta).

—"No es tiempo de pensar en lo sexy que se ve, Pete necesita nuestra ayuda" –pensó para sí mismo, acercándose al menor y tomando la toalla que le había dado anteriormente —Tu cabello sigue muy mojado. Déjame ayudarte a secarlo –subiéndose a la cama le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Con la toalla empezó a presionar levemente su cabeza, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible — ¿Viste el especial de reencuentro de las Golden Girls? ¡Bea sigue viéndose súper sensual! -Sí, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero siempre que se encontraba en esa situación lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar, por algo lo apodaban "Merc With a Mouth" —Por cierto ¿Sabías que Paco va a empezar a vender tamales en su puesto? ¡Tienes que probar los tamales! -siguió hablando sobre los temas más triviales, sobre cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza, tratando de distraer a Peter, tratando de evitar ese tema que inevitablemente tendrían que tocar

—Wade... ¿Por qué todo lo que hago está mal? -no es que Peter no apreciará el intento del mercenario por distraerlo, pero aun cuando tratara de ignorarlos, los hechos ya habían ocurrido y debía enfrentarlos. —No solo Gwen... Mis tíos, el capitán Stacy, incluso Harry... Todos han sufrido por mi culpa. Aun cuando he tratado de protegerlos, solo los lastimo más. Soy un desastre, todo lo que hago es un desastre… Ni siquiera pude vengar a Gwen apropiadamente porque soy un cobarde y un inútil… Debería simplemente renunciar a todo y dejar de "jugar al héroe" –se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, rodeándolas con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en ellas

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Pete! Si tú eres un desastre ¿Eso en donde me dejaría a mí? –le sonrió buscando animarle, pero sin conseguir ninguna reacción de su parte —Escúchame bien, nada de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya ¿De acuerdo? Lo más probable es que esas cosas hubieran ocurrido incluso si no fueras Spiderman, hasta cosas peores. No puedes solo rendirte cuando algo marcha mal en tu vida, si fuera así hace mucho que yo lo hubiera hecho… -se detuvo, recordando todas las veces en su pasado que pensó en terminar con todo, las veces que trato y fallo, las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de reintentar —Fallarás, es inevitable que eso ocurra, pero de cada fallo aprenderás. Y no eres cobarde, necesitas mucho valor para poder perdonar Pete, algo que a mí me hace falta aprender. Tuviste el valor de enfrentar al culpable y dejarlo ir. Más que enojados, sé que ella, que tus tíos estarían orgullosos de ti–Debido a que el menor se había sentado de espadas a él aprovecho para abrazarlo desde esa posición, encerrándolo más en ese capullo que había armado con sus propias extremidades. Si alguien le preguntara de donde había sacado toda esa "charla motivacional" sinceramente no podría responder, porque no tenía la menor idea. Solo sabía que debía conseguir alegrar a Pete y esperaba que con esto lo lograra.

—Wade… -el menor alzó el rostro, provocando que el mayor se separara de él. Volteo la mirada para verlo de frente —Gracias. Por todo. Pero aun así duele -sonrió tristemente bajando la mirada.

—Es inevitable el dolor, pero eso te ayudara a seguir. Es algo que conozco bien… -un recuerdo de su pasado, cierto mutante con complejo de mesías cruzó su mente, pero rápidamente lo desecho. No necesitaba esa clase de pensamientos ahora, menos cuando tenía a Peter a su lado.

Miró esos hermosos ojos que tantas veces se habían adueñado de sus pensamientos, sus hermosos y seductores labios que, creyó, nunca podría probar y una vez que lo había hecho no podría olvidar. En un impulso acercó sus labios a los del menor robándole un beso apasionado que él mismo se encargó de terminar. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso!? Pete necesitaba consuelo, y el solo lo estaba molestando. Se apartó bruscamente y volteo la mirada avergonzado —Lo siento, no sé porque hice eso, Yo… -rápidamente fue interrumpido por el chico que se lanzó en un beso desesperado hacía él, tirándolo sobre la cama y quedando encima. El mayor, bastante confundido, no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su camiseta. Hasta que en un momento de lucidez se detuvo, empujando levemente al castaño. —Pete, espera. Esto… ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que si Wade. Yo… te necesito. Quiero esto, más que nada. Quiero que me ames – "Quiero olvidar todo. Quiero que el dolor se vaya, y que esta noche sea un dulce recuerdo." —Por favor…

¿Cómo decirle que no, cuando le ponía esa mirada, cuando se lo pedía tan insistentemente? —De acuerdo Pete. Pero no haré nada que no quieras…

El menor solo asintió, volviéndolo a besar y pasando sus brazos por sobre su cuello, rodeándolo. Wilson regreso a acariciarle por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse y estremecerse. Sin dejar de besarlo invirtió los papeles, dejándolo boca arriba sobre la cama y él encima de él. Se separó del beso, mirando como el castaño le mandaba una mirada tan inocente y a la vez tan seductora ante sus ojos.

Ambos deseaban esto, y aun cuando Parker estuviera algo nervioso (y no era para menos, sabiendo que era su primera vez y como Wilson debía tener bastante experiencia) No tenía temor. Quería conocer esa sensación, el sentirse lleno, completo. Quería compartir esa sensación con quien amaba ¿Estaba mal eso? Probablemente ¿Le importaba? En absoluto. Y mientras la noche iba avanzando sentía como se perdía con cada caricia, cada beso, cada minuto que compartía con él. Y todas las desgracias, y todo lo que les rodeaba se desvaneció. Esa noche les pertenecía. Y mentiría si dijera que no la aprovecharía.

…

La luz colándose por la ventana fue lo que le hizo despertar. Estaba envuelto con la sábana blanca y sentía una ligera molestia en el cuerpo, nada grave. Se sentó en la cama, recordando la noche anterior… ¿En verdad lo habían hecho? El y Wade… se sonrojó con el pensamiento. ¡Había sido su primera vez! No se arrepentía, había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Wade tenía bastante experiencia y él… ¿Habría hecho lo suficiente? Esperaba que si… -volteó en busca del culpable de ese pensamiento, encontrando solo un vació en el lado contrario de la cama

— ¿Wade? –no pudo evitar el malestar al no encontrar al mayor a su lado. Es decir… sabía que era un pensamiento ridículo, pero después de la noche anterior quería tener a su pareja a su lado. Al no recibir respuesta, se levantó de la cama y busco algo con que cambiarse, ya que el bóxer de la noche anterior quedo algo… sucio. Su primera opción fue su traje que para ese punto ya debía estar lo suficientemente seco, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Encontró un pantalón que, aunque era lo bastante grande, logró mantenerlo en su lugar con ayuda de un cinturón que encontró ahí mismo.

Ya vestido, salió de la habitación en busca del mayor, pero no había ningún rastro de él. Busco en la cocina (tal vez se había levantado a hacer el desayuno), en otra habitación de la casa que estaba sorprendentemente vacía. Finalmente llegó a la sala principal, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Se sintió un poco desilusionado ¿Había tenido que salir a atender algo importante? ¿Más importante que él?... Estaba sonando demasiado egoísta si lo pensaba así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hastiado se tiró sobre el sofá, notando algo bajo de él. Un sobre de tamaño carta. Una curiosidad inmensa lo invadió y aunque sabía que no era correcto revisar las cosas de Wade y podría meterse en problemas, decidió husmear su contenido. Saco lo que parecían varios papeles y los miró sorprendido. Eran fotos suyas, ¿Cuándo Wade había conseguido tantas fotos de él? ¿Por qué las guardaba ahí? Siguió cambiando las fotografías cuando una captó su atención. Deadpool también salía en esta. Era imposible que él la hubiese tomado. Entonces ¿Quién lo había hecho? Encontró una hoja diferente a las fotografías entre el grupo de papeles. Tenía todos sus datos, a que escuela iba, quienes eran sus amigos, donde vivía e incluso su foto en la parte inferior con un sello de Objetivo: Vivo o Muerto junto a una gran suma de dinero. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda ¿Por qué Wade tenía esto? ¿Acaso…? No quería pensar en eso, pero las evidencias eran bastante obvias. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan tonto… Deadpool era un mercenario, claro que debía haber una razón monetaria para que se acercara a un mocoso idiota como él. Al menos podía decir que era un gran actor, logró convencerlo de que le importaba, de que valía algo para él…

Las lágrimas no tardaron en escapar de sus ojos y guardando todo en el sobre se levantó corriendo hacia la salida, no podía seguir arriesgándose a que lo traicionaran en cualquier minuto, cuando la puerta de otra de las habitaciones se abrió de golpe, mostrando a la anciana que compartía la casa

— ¿Pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Necesito mis horas de sueño –se dio cuenta que solo había una presencia frente a ella, que definitivamente no era Wade — ¿Peter?

—No sé qué tanto sepas de esto pero ya no importa –le lanzó el sobre, y sin despedirse salió por la puerta delantera, dejando a la mujer completamente extrañada

—Wade… ¿Ahora que mierda hiciste?

…

Cierta mercenaria pelirroja, paseaba por los techos de Nueva York después de haber tenido un interesante encuentro con el diablo. El ruido de su móvil la sorprendió, sacándolo para revisar

—Una misión nueva ¿Eh? Pero se ve demasiado sencillo. Es una burla para alguien de mi calibre… -miró desde la altura en busca de un buen lugar para bajar cuando lo vio. Él chico de la foto —Vaya, vaya. Esto debe ser el destino ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a él? –bajo por una escalera de emergencia, siguiendo de cerca al muchacho. Cuando pasaron cerca de un callejón supo que era su oportunidad y lo empujó hacia este

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Hola pequeño ratoncito, creo que este no es tu día de suerte –canturreo alegremente hasta que noto el logo en su camiseta —Espera un segundo, ese logo… ¿Tu eres su nuevo juguete? –rio más enérgicamente. —Esto será mucho más divertido de lo que creí.

Porque aunque Parker creía que no había forma de empeorar las cosas, el mundo se empeñaba en contradecirlo

* * *

¿Donde rayos andas Wade? xD

Me atrase un día, y en verdad lo siento, pero la musa no venía :'( (Tal vez el llenarme de Cablepool fue el culpable de eso(?))

Siento que quedo algo cursi... y OoC y me disculpo si alguien piensa igual.

Pero espero les guste, y sigan leyendo estas disparatadas mías hahaha

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	13. Chapter 12

Lo despertó el sonido de su celular, el cual se levantó rápidamente a apagar para no despertar al castaño a su lado. Peter seguía a su lado… no era un sueño ¿Verdad? Todo lo ocurrido anoche… ¿Fue real? El verlo ahí, envuelto en las sabanas le decía que fue real. ¡Había tenido sexo con Peter! Y había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo… ¿No se habría precipitado? ¿Habría forzado las cosas? Lo que menos quería era lastimar al chico. Pero el verlo ahí, completamente relajado y, esperaba que no fuera solo su imaginación, sonriente, le daba una sensación de alivio.

El teléfono volvió a sonar en su mano, y rápidamente lo volvió a silenciar. Miró la hora ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar a las 7 de la mañana? Reviso quien se había atrevido y se quedó en blanco. Una llamada y un mensaje, ambos de Taskmaster… ¡La "misión" de ayer! Lo había olvidado por completo. Ella quería que… volteo a ver al bello durmiente a su lado, apartando la vista rápidamente. No, no y no.

Finalmente, dudoso, leyó el mensaje:

"Deadpool. El cliente te espera en las oficinas Osborn a las 8.00 no se te ocurra faltar o le encargaremos esta misión a alguien más. Y SI LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO ME CONTESTAS EL MALDITO TELÉFONO, LO PAGARÁS CARO"

—Buenos días a ti también –susurro sarcásticamente. Su madre podría ser tan… fría.

Y ahora le quedaba un problema ¿Cómo convencería a "su cliente" de alejarse de Peter? Porque ni de broma lo entregaría. No era idiota. Pero tampoco quería ponerlo en peligro, conocía a varios tipos que tenían su misma "profesión" en la ciudad y sabía lo que podrían hacerle… Decidió no pensar en eso. Ahora tenía menos de una hora para encontrar un plan para protegerlo y a la vez evitar más problemas. Paseo sus ojos por la habitación, buscando algo que le pudiera ser útil en esa situación.

Finalmente lo vio. Podría funcionar… Es decir ¿Lo quería urgentemente no? Podría aferrarse a esa simple idea que él le daría… Y de todos modos no es como si tuviera otra alternativa que no implicara un daño para Peter. Decidido, se levantó y tomó el traje de Spiderman que estaba en el suelo y, lanzándole una última mirada a Peter, salió de la habitación. Si todo iba bien no tardaría mucho y estaría de vuelta antes de que su arañita despertara. Y la verdad, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

…

Lady Taskmaster lo esperaba en la puerta del edificio cuando llegó. Usaba su usual máscara y le pareció algo extraño debido a que conocía la íntima relación de ella con este cliente

—Creí que no llegarías Wade, y mentiría si dijera que no me sorprende verte a tiempo. Parece que te has tomado esta misión muy enserio –sonrió bajo la máscara burlona —Aunque aun no entiendo cuál es tu plan si no has traído ninguna evidencia contigo… Pero más vale que sea bueno.

Antes de que pudiera contestar de vuelta, una secretaria se acercó, temerosa, a ambos — ¿La señora… eh… Taskmaster? –antes de que pudiera seguir una daga fue posicionada en su cuello.

—Señorita. Y supongo que Norman te ha mandado por nosotros ¿Cierto? –alejo la daga y la mujer asintió soltando un largo respiro. —No te preocupes, niña. Yo conozco el camino. Wade, sígueme.

Resignado, el hombre acepto, entrando al edificio y dirigiéndose directamente al elevador, quedando ambos juntos en este, Wilson tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ella.

—Ese olor… hueles a sexo –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. —Sabes cómo me pone eso –sonrió "seductora" volteando a verle. El de rojo solo volteó el rostro ignorándola —Sí que eres marica. –le dijo, no como insulto hacía él, sino porque era la única explicación a porque siempre se negaba a estar con ella. —Y a todo esto, ¿De dónde viene ese olor? ¿No me digas que ese chico...? o peor, ¿Su cadáver? Eso sería demasiado, incluso para mí.

Esa simple idea le dio ganas de vomitar. Abrió la boca, para desmentir tal acusación, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Era el punto más alto del edificio, la oficina principal, donde se encontraba él mismo Norman en persona, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa.

—Oh Antonia, siempre es un placer verte –le sonrió, tomándole de la mano y dejando un beso sobre esta, galante. —Supondré que este es el mercenario que ha cumplido mi encargo –le hecho una mirada rápida, y Wade esperaba que no lo reconociera de las fotos que habían tomado — ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde tienes a ese molesto arácnido?

Rápidamente abrió uno de sus bolsillos, sacando el traje (o lo que quedaba de este) de Spiderman. —Esto es lo que quedó de él. Digamos que fue algo… explosivo. –El color negro de algunas partes de la tela parecía encajar con su historia.

— ¿En serio crees que nos creeríamos eso? ¡Creí haberte entrenado mejor! Er… -Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, fue interrumpida por el Osborn, quien sostenía los trozos de tela

—Excelente, excelente. Los fondos han sido transferidos a tu cuenta, Lady. Y usted puede retirarse. Sus servicios ya no me son requeridos, así que arréglelo con nuestro contacto en común –le lanzó una mirada a la mercenaria —Pero agradecería que fuera después, que ahora tengo un nuevo negocio que hablar con ella. Hasta luego. –le señalo la salida cortante y el obedeció. Mientras más rápido volviera con Peter, mejor para todos. Desde ahí, los dos restantes en la habitación observaron como el ascensor llegaba de vuelta al primer piso.

—Norman ¿Cómo pudiste caer en eso? ¡Es obvio que lo está protegiendo! Tú viste las fotografías…

—Claro que lo sé, querida. Por eso le he puesto un rastreador apenas llego al edificio. ¿Por qué una secretaria se acercaría a ustedes, cuando se bien que conoces el camino? Es probable que ahora vaya a buscar al chico y ahí mismo lo atrapare. –se sentó en su escritorio, donde una computadora con un mapa abierto señalaba un punto moviéndose —Aunque lo de la transferencia fue real… Antonia ¿Enviarías la información del muchacho? Solo como plan de respaldo. No hay que dejar nada al azar.

—Sabía que tendrías algo bajo la manga. –saco el celular y envió el archivo a todos los mercenarios a su cargo (y a varios otros que conocía) —Listo. Ahora es tu turno de jugar –se acercó seductoramente, tomándolo del cuello y plantándole un beso en los labios. —Lástima que tengo que irme. Tengo mejores asuntos que atender que una caza asesina por un mocoso. –Se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del ascensor—Nos veremos pronto Norman –presiono el botón y la puerta se cerró separándolos

—Muy pronto Parker, pronto acabare contigo.

…

Wade entró a su casa agotado. No físicamente, sino emocional y mentalmente. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era a su lindo Pete para animarlo. Entró directo a su habitación, esperando que su castaño siguiera ahí, profundamente dormido. —Oh, Peter -canturreó

—Wade ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! –la única que lo recibió fue Al, que estaba sentada en su cama, esperándolo —Peter se ha ido. No sé qué rayos has hecho pero se oía muy molesto. Y me lanzó esto. –Ofreció el sobre que le habían arrojado, obviamente sin comprender el contenido —Más te vale arreglar esto, o no será el único problema que tengas ¿Has entendido?

Wilson no necesito abrir el sobre para entender que había pasado. ¡Peter malinterpreto las cosas! Seguramente pensó que lo entregaría, o que podría… ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Después de todo lo que habían pasado!

—Al ¿Te dijo a donde iba o algo? Una idea, ¡Lo que sea! –la contraria negó con la cabeza y, sin perder más tiempo, decidió salir a buscarlo a ciegas. Seguía algo herido de que Peter pudiera pensar tales cosas sobre él. Bueno, es cierto que era un asesino y que cuando se conocieron estaba secuestrando a su mejor amigo pero... ¡Había cambiado! Esos meses se lo estuvo probando, no asesinaba cuando estaba con él e incluso ayudó a algunas personas. Y aun así… sabía que si estuviera en una situación similar, el también dudaría. Apresuró el paso, dirigiéndose al único lugar donde sabía que Peter iría.

…

Peter sabía que estaba en problemas y muy grandes. No tenía su traje, ni sus lanza-redes. La mujer frente a él, se veía mortal, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Sabía que podía darle batalla, pero sin su traje ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se viera sospechoso? Su mejor opción era huir

—No has contestado a mi pregunta –canturreó acercándose lentamente — ¿Eres el nuevo juguete de Wade? –alargó cada palabra, diciéndolas lentamente. Pete dio un respingo al reconocer el nombre y miro su camiseta con el logo impreso y comprendió. Esa mujer conocía a Wade ¿Habían estado trabajando juntos todo este tiempo?... No. Si fuera así ella no estaría preguntado eso. Juguete… rio mentalmente, porque eso es lo que era. Un juguete con él que conseguiría mucho dinero. La mujer siguió hablando — ¿Por qué sabes? Yo he jugado con él y no es la gran cosa. Puedes conseguirte algo mejor… O podrías si tu cabeza no tuviera el precio exacto para un nuevo par de espadas que mami tanto quiere –sonrío mostrando una pistola enfrente del chico que se preparó para huir

— ¡Aléjate de él Mary! Él no es ningún juguete. –El grito vino del techo de uno de los edificios. Ambos alzaron la vista en busca del causante.

—TY-PHO-ID –remarcó cada parte al reconocer al hombre sobre ellos— ¿Y una chica no puede trabajar en paz en esta ciudad? ¿Acaso todos los locos con traje rojo tienen que estar tras de mí? –Suspiro hastiada —Y dime Diablo, ¿Qué te importa este chico?

—Él es un habitante de esta ciudad. MI ciudad. Y si tú estás buscando problemas aquí es mi responsabilidad. Así que déjalo en paz y enfréntame –volteo en dirección al castaño. —Tú ve a casa. Están preocupados por ti.

Por un segundo, Peter pensó reconocer la voz de ese héroe que lo había salvado. Segundo que fue rápidamente olvidado al empezar a huir del lugar y de esa de esa loca situación en la que había terminado. Y todo por culpa de Deadpool. Todo por culpa de su propia idiotez. Corrió a lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía en ese momento. Corrió de vuelta a la casa donde tenía lo más cercano a una familia ahora.

— ¡Peter! Gracias a Dios estas bien, estábamos preocupados. ¡Incluso Matt salió a buscarte! No teníamos idea de donde estarías y menos con las noticias de ayer…

¿Ayer? Ayer… Gwen… oh Dios. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Tan concentrado estuvo en compadecerse a sí mismo que había olvidado lo que ocurrió ayer. Lo que él causo. Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos cuando un abrazo maternal lo envolvió

—Ya… todo estará bien… tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Pero nada lo estaba, lo sabía. Tratando de ser lo menos grosero posible se separó de la mujer, dirigiéndose a encerrarse al cuarto. Pasó junto a Jessica, quien lo miro aliviada, pero decidió ignorarla. No estaba de humor para estas cosas.

…

Wade paseaba la vista en el edificio frente a él. Peter le había hecho prometer que nunca lo iría a buscar ahí, pero era una cuestión de emergencia.

Y aun así, dudaba que fuera una buena idea, si Parker ya estaba enojado con él, le iría mil veces peor si lo veía entrar… De pronto vio una figura familiar acercándose… Un miembro del "gremio" formado por Taskmaster, un asesino de bajo calibre… ¿Qué hacía el aquí? Lo vio entrar al edificio descuidadamente, para salir disparado por la puerta casi al instante. Una niña castaña, salió tras de él, completamente enfurecida. Una mujer salió por ella y la obligó a entrar. El matón corrió lo más lejos posible con tan mala suerte que dio un mal giro, entrando a una calle sin salida. Tratando de evitar ser visto, el arácnido salió por la ventana del edificio y se plantó frente al asesino.

— ¡Spidey! –Él de rojo acercó al chico, que se tensó al oírle.

— ¿Deadpool? ¡Mierda! Taskmaster no dijo que tú también eras parte de la misión. Yo me largo de aquí. –el mercenario huyó despavorido. Parker no hizo nada por detenerlo, su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada divagando en los sucesos con el hombre a sus espaldas.

—Te dije que NUNCA vinieras aquí Deadpool. ¿Vienes a matarme? Porque no te lo dejare nada fácil ¿Entendiste? –volteo a verlo, fríamente. Aun a través de la máscara, Wade podía percibir su rabia.

—No Pe…Spidey. Has entendido todo mal. Yo trataba de protegerte ¿Sí? Mi ma…Lady Taskmaster me dio la misión y si no te entregaba iba a mandar asesinos por ti… Por eso me lleve tu uniforme, por eso arme esta plan para que creyeran que te tenía, para que te dejaran en paz…

— ¿En paz? ¿Llamas en paz a una pelirroja demente llamándome "tu juguete"? ¿O a este tipo que me atacó en MI casa? Créeme que has hecho un buen trabajo –rio sarcásticamente.

— ¿Han venido por ti?... ¿Estás bien? Mary no te hizo nada… ¿Cierto? –Sabía lo peligrosa que podría ser esa mujer, lo había vivido en carne propia.

—Como si importara. –Bajo la mirada, frustrado y enojado. También había un tono de ¿tristeza? en su voz

—Importa. Y mucho Pete… -se acercó, levantándole el rostro. —Te prometo que no planeaba nada contra ti. Solo quería protegerte… Y lo que hicimos anoche, no era un juego. Todo lo que dije es verdad. Te amo Pete, y nunca haría algo para lastimarte.

—Wade yo…

—Miren esto, ¿No son conmovedoras las reconciliaciones? Lástima que es la hora de acabar contigo Spiderman. Tal como hice con esa chica. Tal como no fuiste capaz de acabar conmigo –sus colmillos se asomaron mostrando esa sonrisa siniestra.

La sangre de Peter ardía y Wade se lamentaba. ¿Acaso nada en esta vida le podía salir bien?

* * *

Nuevo Capitulo~ Espero les guste.

Mercenarios locos y Un Daredevil random aparece.

Y si no ha quedado claro, Jessica ya tiene sus poderes, pero aún es muy joven y esta aprendiendo a usarlos(?)

Y no se que más decir... Ehm...

¡Gracias por leer


	14. Chapter Final

Ambos miraban fijamente al recién llegado, quien se encontraba flotando entre ellos con su deslizador. Wade sabía la pelea que vendría así que saco algo de sus bolsillos y se los entregó al menor. —Las tomé por accidente con tu traje, pero ni de broma se las entregaba a este tipo. Ahora estas más completo –vio como el chico se colocaba los lanza-redes sin siquiera contestarle.

— Oh Deadpool. Tan generoso como siempre. A ti tengo que agradecer que me sirvieras a esta araña en bandeja de plata.

Wade sintió la mirada de Peter sobre él, aunque no entendía a qué se refería el Osborn.

—No lo culpes a él, Spiderman. –Él mayor continuó —Lo tienes tan ciego de amor que ha olvidado todo su entrenamiento básico y no fue capaz de notar el rastreador en su espalda. Así que básicamente es tu culpa –soltó una risa burlona —Ahora bien, ¿En qué íbamos? –Puso su mano en su barbilla, pensativo —Ah sí ¡Esto! –con un rápido movimiento tomó las bombas en forma de calabaza de su cinturón y la arrojó hacía el edificio que era hogar de Pete. El primero en reaccionar a esto fue Wade que sacando sus katanas logró golpearlas antes de que llegaran al edificio por lo cual explotaron en la calle causando una gran conmoción, pero sin ningún herido a la vista. Lanzó una mirada a Peter, asegurándose que estuviera a salvo y lo sorprendió mirando hacia él, preocupado.

—Pelearé contigo, duende. Pero no aquí. –desvió su mirada de Wilson, tratando de no hacer notar su preocupación por él. —Vayamos a los muelles, en esa bodega tuya en la que te derroté la última vez –lo miró desafiante.

— ¿El niño quiere proteger sus juguetes? De acuerdo, te lo concederé como última voluntad. Pero tienes que llegar ahí rápido o tal vez cambie de opinión. Y sin trampas… Nada de ayuda externa –esta vez, su mirada se centró en el mercenario —Atrápame si puedes, araña –canturreó mientras se deslizaba por el cielo en dirección al puerto. Peter uso sus recién recuperados lanza-telarañas para seguirlo

— ¡Spidey! No puedes pensar que te dejare hacerlo solo. No puedes confiar en alguien como él.

—En eso tienes razón. Confié en alguien como él y termine en un desastre peor. No nos sigas. –con esas palabras dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Deadpool no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor ante sus palabras. Pero ni con eso lo dejaría solo. Aunque claramente no era tan rápido como ellos…

— ¡Taxi! –se paró frente al primero de estos vehículos que vio que freno de golpe para evitar arrollarlo. —Lléveme al puerto ¡Y rápido!

…

Cuando Wade llegó al lugar el taxista huyó corriendo sin siquiera esperar que le pagaran al oír el escandaló en una de las bodegas. Escándalo de explosiones y demás.

Cabía mencionar que no había nadie en las cercanías, todo estaba en completo silencio como para ser los muelles a esa hora del día. Terriblemente sospechoso… Pero no le tomó importancia en el momento, concentrándose en encontrar a Peter. Corrió hacia la bodega de la cual provenía el ruido, encontrando a los dos causantes de este.

El duende verde se en encontraba contra la pared, como si hubiera sido estrellado contra esta, telarañas fijadas en su pecho y que los sostenían contra el muro probaban su teoría. Frente a él, Peter se encontraba de pie, jadeando y con el rostro fijo el del mencionado.

—Esta vez no escaparas Norman, he tenido consideración porque eres padre de Harry, pero no puedo permitirte seguir en las calles. Eres un asesino. Un monstruo. Y por eso mismo te entregare a las autoridades.

—Eso crees ¿No Peter?

Deadpool lo vio. Vio como el mayor, con las manos pegadas a la pared, sostenía algún artefacto en estas, alguna última trampa. Y no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Peter con esta, así que rápidamente tomó su decisión. Sacó una de sus muchas armas y con un tiro certero le dio al hombre en el pecho ante la sorpresa de Parker que no había notado su presencia. Claro, cuando él tiro llegó a su objetivo el botón ya había sido presionado, el deslizador que había estado inactivo se levantó y sacando un par de cuchillas se dirigió a empalar a Spiderman que, con ayuda de su sentido arácnido, dio un salto para esquivarlas, con tan mala suerte que terminaron atravesando al hombre contra la pared.

—Dijimos… que sin… ayuda externa… Peter –siendo sus últimas palabras, el hombre expiró,

Peter empezó a correr para alejarse lo más pronto del lugar, su cabeza dando vueltas, sintiéndose asqueado ante lo que había provocado al esquivar el ataque, los recuerdos de todos aquellos a los que había visto morir, en su cabeza. La sangre, el olor… Sintió como alguien lo detuvo, abrazándolo — ¡Déjame ir!

—Tranquilízate Pete, soy yo… Tranquilo

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Es tu culpa! Tú me entregaste a él, le diste mi dirección. Tú me usaste y por ser tan tonto y dejarme engañar lastimaron a quienes más quería.

— ¡Te explique que no te estaba usando! Ellos me usaron a mí para llegar a ti. Nunca quise lastimarte -¿¡Cómo hacerle entender!? —Te juró que he cambiado

—Tú no has cambiado nada. Te he visto Wade. Tú le disparaste, ¡lo mataste a sangre fría! Eso es lo que eres. Un asesino, un monstruo como él.

— ¡Él iba a matarte!

— ¡Pues lo hubieras dejado! –parecía haber liberado una gran presión de su pecho con esto —No importa ya Wade… Solo aléjate de mí. No puedo creer que confié en que alguien como tú podría cambiar. Adiós Deadpool, no quiero volver a verte –siendo sus últimas palabras siguió su camino, sin atreverse a voltear hacía el mayor. No quería perder en un momento de debilidad y aferrase a sus brazos nuevamente. No quería volver a confiar en él para ser defraudado de nuevo. No más.

…

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con Norman. Cuando llegó la policía, el cuerpo seguía en la pared, pero alguien había cambiado el traje de duende verde por un uniforme de negocios común, haciéndolo parecer un asesinato corporativo. Todo esto lo supo gracias a los noticiarios que anunciaron la muerte del gran empresario Norman Osborn, nadie sabría nunca su verdadera identidad.

La semana había sido un desastre. El primer día había tenido que asistir al funeral de Gwen. Nada agradable considerando lo cerca que estuvo de salvarlo los remordimientos y pesadillas que aún tenía con ella. Ella era su mejor amiga por todos los cielos. Aun le costaba imaginar que no la volvería a ver, que no volvería a oír su risa o sus ocurrencias. Nunca la volvería a ver.

Y él que estaba peor con toda la situación era Flash que se veía completamente desconsolado. Aun cuando era un patán, Peter sabía lo mucho que Gwen significaba para él. ¡Rayos!, hasta sentía lástima por él… Aunque claro que nunca se lo diría en su cara. Lo peor de esta situación llegó cuando los rumores sobre que él verdadero asesino de Gwen había sido Spiderman empezaron a esparcirse. Solo aumentaban su culpa… Y aun así podía oír como Flash, aun en su tristeza, lo defendía. ¿Cómo sentirse mal cuando el que era tu matón te defendía? Eso le aumentaba un poco el ánimo.

A mitad de la semana llegó otro funeral. El funeral de su peor enemigo al que debía asistir con la mayor pena del mundo. Y, por si no fuera suficiente, tenía que apoyar a Harry estaba desecho. Sabía que nunca había llevado la mejor clase de relación con su padre, pero al fin y al cabo él le había dado la vida. Y ahora su amigo se quedaba solo, sin nadie que lo ayudara y como heredero de una enorme compañía que nunca deseó. Demasiado para un chico de secundaria. Y lo peor no había sido el funeral en sí, sino la conversación con Harry.

—Lo voy a vengar Peter. Se quien lo hizo aunque la policía no me quiso ver las pruebas. Había restos diminutos de telarañas en su piel bajo el traje. Lo hizo ese miserable hombre araña.

—Harry… No hablarás en serio. Sabes que él no asesina gente, y mucho menos con armas como las heridas que fueron encontradas en tu padre

—Por eso sé que no lo hizo solo. Una sola persona se acercó al momento del incidente. Un taxista al cual yo mismo me encargue de… entrevistar –su voz sonaba extremadamente fría y un escalofrío subió por su espalda —Un loco con traje rojo le pidió ir a donde mi padre fue hallado, un loco con armas. Averiguare quien era él y lo destruiré. Los destruiré a ambos en honor a mi padre. Lo juró aquí ante su tumba Peter. Tú eres mi testigo.

Parecía que el auto-odio no era suficiente, ahora enfrentaría el del único amigo que le quedaba. Aunque tampoco era que no lo mereciera…

Ahora estaba en su casa, en la casa-hogar que compartía con tantos niños. Había pedido permiso para faltar a clases y la cuidadora se lo había concedido sin más por lo que ahora solo se encontraban ellos dos solos en la casa. Nadie había atrevido a hablarle después de la muerte de Gwen, y cuando alguien trataba el solo los alejaba más. Había sido grosero con Katja, incluso con Jessica que solo trataba de levantarle el ánimo. Ni siquiera Matt que se había preocupado tanto por él se atrevía a hablarle. Lo bueno es que ningún mercenario había osado el volver a atacarlo en su casa, aunque creía que Wa-Deadpool tenía que ver con eso.

Deadpool. Había cumplido su palabra y no había aparecido, ni siquiera le había mensajeado ni se había comunicado en ninguna forma. En su cabeza aun pasaban las últimas palabras que habían tenido. Sabía que no eran completamente verdad pero en ese momento se sentía tan enojado que lo único que quería era desquitar su ira con alguien. Y Wade fue el primero en aparecer.

Aunque no todo lo dicho era mentira. Deadpool si era un asesino. Él odiaba a los asesinos, ellos que lastimaban a tanta gente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Aunque sabía que su Wade no era así.

No. Nada de "su Wade". No podía seguir pensando en él. Él era un asesino. Uno que nunca cambiaría, él no podía forzarlo a cambiar, no podía imponerle, obligarle a cambiar. Era imposible…

—Nadie puede cambiar a una persona, pero alguien puede ser la razón para que una persona cambie…

La voz en la televisión llamó su atención, o más bien la frase. Se volteó descubriendo a la mujer que observaba la caricatura.

—Es la primera cosa inteligente que oigo de ese programa. Aunque creo que esta incompleta. Las personas cambian, pueden cambiar para bien con una buena guía. Pero si logras cambiar a una persona a tu gusto… ¿Qué quedara de la persona que te atrajo en un principio? ¿No cree así Peter? –la mujer de pelo anaranjado lo miró, pero en realidad no esperaba respuesta. Volvió su mirada al televisor mientras seguía cambiando el canal y Peter corrió al cuarto a encerrarse, pensando en la frase.

¿En verdad quería cambiar a Wade? Él podía ser bueno, lo sabía. Pero no podía forzarlo… "Pero alguien puede ser la razón para que una persona cambie" Si seguía a lado de Wade… ¿Podría guiarlo? No había nada seguro… ¿pero que perdía con intentar? Nada. ¿Qué ganaba? El poder estar junto a él. Aun cuando fuera un desastre, él también lo eran. ¿Qué tal darse la oportunidad de ser un desastre feliz?

Tomó su celular sin tener idea de cómo comenzar el mensaje para Wade cuando la voz en su ventana lo sorprendió

— If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more, Weren't you adored? I cannot be without you, Matter of fact... I'm on your back

¡¿Wade?! Estaba cantando… ¡Le cantaba a él!

— Another heart cracked, in two, I'm on your back...

—Wade… -abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió de esta hacía el mayor que no sabía cómo reaccionar

—Pete… Sé que dijiste que no me querías ver y que no viniera por aquí pero te juró que traté de alejarme, lo intente pero no puedo estar sin ti. Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Lo entiendo Wade. Tu y yo… Aun no estoy seguro de que es esto o como seguirá pero… hay que intentar ¿No?

—Yo sé que crees que soy un monstruo, y no te culpo por ello, pero te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por ti.

—Wade… No eres ningún monstruo. Me disculpo por llamarte así… Tú no eres como él. Y no tienes que forzarte a ti mismo. Tenemos que hacer esto poco a poco. Y me refiero a todo.

—Poco a poco… Entonces supongo que esto es lo siguiente… Porque nunca lo hice oficialmente. –se acercó quedando frente a él, se quitó la máscara y lo vio fijamente a los ojos tomándolo de las manos. —Peter Parker, ¿Serias mi pareja?

El beso del menor fue toda la confirmación que necesito.

Y quien sabe, el mundo es un desastre y más para adolescente con súper poderes. Pero mientras exista otro día, mientras tengas al lado a alguien a quien ames, todo puede mejorar ¿No es así?

...

—Así que Wade encontró alguien que lo aguante. Mejor para mí, así tendré que soportarlo menos -la mujer encapuchada miraba la escena conforme se alejaba —Fuiste un buen aprendiz Wade. Esperemos que no jodas esto. -Lady Taskmaster no podía negarlo, ese muchacho no era su hijo, pero verlo feliz lo tranquilizaba. Pero en este mundo todo es negocio, y no pondría la felicidad de nadie sobre la propia. — ¿No es así, Norman?...

* * *

Es el Fin. No puedo creerlo. En realidad no sabía que era el fin... (Lo subo conforme escribo hahaha)

¡Pero no es el fin de estos dos! Tengo toda una tierra por escribir y mil ideas en el coco para ello (y no solo de esta pareja)

En fin, ¡Gracias por acompañarme en este fic, y espero le haya sacado alguna sonrisa a lo largo de este tiempo!

Como saben, cualquier cabo suelto(?) Estoy a su servicio (a menos que sea algo que se resuelva en otro fic (risa malvada)

Y recuerda ¿Ha pasado un año?, ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Mil? ¡No importa! Si quieres dar una opinión, decirme lo mucho que apesta y demás los comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos :D

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

PD. La canción es Walking After You de Foo Fighters. No pregunten porque esa canción, me la recomendo una amiga(?)


End file.
